


Randall's Love

by dondena



Category: Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Jealousy, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dondena/pseuds/dondena
Summary: A new employee has seen Randall and taken an interest in him, but will he return her affections?





	1. Chapter 1

Hallie Norman was a female reptilian lizard with four arms, four legs, and a long purple tail. Her other main body color was a deep, rich pink, nearly red. She had two fronds on her head. She also had some green and blue striping on her back. She had amber eyes. 

She had always been fascinated with the Monsters, Incorporated factory. She looked up what sorts of jobs they had that might be acceptable for females, other than scaring. She knew that’s what the energy the city thrived on, but she just wasn’t mean enough to pull off scaring. 

She had just gotten her first apartment. Her parents had helped her move in and had supported her moving out. She had completed college at the Monsters University, but at avoided the scaring program. She was 23 years old. 

As Hallie looked at the jobs online what they had available at Monsters, Inc, she knew she was a good cook. She considered joining the kitchen staff. 

Wearing a nice shirt, she went to the building and she had her resume in hand. She had her own specially designed car that was just meant for her. 

When Hallie walked inside, she was impressed by how big the lobby was. There was a female one eye with snake hair at the receptionist’s desk. She was trying to direct calls. This was Celia. 

“Hello, Ma’am?” Hallie said. 

Celia finished a phone call and turned around. “Yes, may I help you?” 

“Yes, I’m Hallie Norman. I am looking for where they hire people.” 

Celia directed her to a room that was like a break room. Then Celia called Henry Waternoose about a new applicant. 

Waternoose knew he didn’t have any appointments at the moment, and this was for once, not a real busy time. So this could be a good time to see the new applicant. He went to the room where they put the new applicants so they could get interviews. 

He opened the door and he could only see one new applicant. The look of the new monster reminded him of his employee, Randall Boggs. Was it possible it was a relative? He walked in. 

“Hello there. I am Henry J. Waternoose. I am the CEO here. And you are?” 

Hallie saw a spider crab monster man appear before her. “Hello, Mr. Waternoose. My name is Ms. Hallie Norman. I would love to work in this wondrous business of yours.” 

“Thank you, Ms. Norman. This way, to my office.” 

Hallie was glad the boss was interviewing her now. She hadn’t had to wait long. 

Once in the office, he offered her a seat and she gladly took it. Then he went around to his desk. He looked her up and down. She looked pretty and really young. 

“So, Ms. Norman, what is it that you are applying to work here for?” 

“I am a great cook. I want to work in the kitchen here. Are you hiring for kitchen staff?” 

“You’re in luck, young lady. One of our oldest kitchen staff just retired. You can have her spot, but you will also have to see the kitchen’s supervisor, Mrs. Grafton.” 

“I would love to. So, when could I meet her?” 

“It is a little while before lunch, so I think we could meet her now.” Waternoose gestured with his hand. He was showing her out of the office. 

Waternoose led Hallie around the building to show her around. The size of this place was incredible. Soon, they arrived at the kitchen. She tried to remember how to get to the kitchen. 

The boss showed her into the big kitchen and they went into the back. “Hello, Mrs. Grafton.” He greeted the big, round with yellow stripes around her waist, woman with blonde hair. She was of the middle age. 

“Oh, hello there, Mr. Waternoose. What can I do for you?” Mrs. Grafton asked. 

“Mrs. Grafton, I would like to introduce you to Ms. Hallie Norman. She wants to work here in the kitchen.” Henry said. 

“Ok, then. I’ll take it from here, Mr. Waternoose.” She said. 

“Thank you. She’s all yours.” He said and left to go do other things. 

The big female monster led the lizard to her office. “So, young lady, what makes you want to work here in the kitchen?” Mrs. Grafton asked. 

“I love to cook and come up with amazing recipes for other monsters. I went to Monsters University and got a certificate, diploma, and graduated with high honors. I’ve always gotten great compliments on my food. I pay great attention to the details of every recipe. I can do anything that it asked of me. Once I’m shown how to do it, I do it really well.” 

Hallie explained. “Here is my resume.” 

Mrs. Grafton took it and looked it over. 

Hallie was so nervous. Her body temperature was rising. 

“Your record is really nice. So, you’re just fresh out of college?” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” 

Hallie explained more of what she had done with the best she could give. 

Mrs. Grafton was seeing a very determined young woman wanting to get a job here. She didn’t mind that she was a reptile. 

When Hallie was done explaining, Mrs. Grafton said, “Welcome aboard, Hallie. You can start Monday.” 

They shook hands. 

“Really? Thank you so much, Mrs. Grafton.” Hallie smiled happily. She couldn’t wait to tell her parents that she had nailed a job the first time. This was Thursday, so she had the weekend to prepare herself. 

She walked out feeling very proud of herself. Now it was time for lunch and the whistle blew for the employees to have their lunch breaks. 

On her way out, Hallie looked up in time to see a purple lizard running to some place. It caught her attention. She saw a pinkish little one running after it. 

Her curiosity got the better of her. She asked a blue male monster. “Excuse me, I just saw a purple lizard running that way. I’m new here, but can I ask what the name of that lizard was?” 

“You mean old Randall Boggs. It wouldn’t be wise going around him, Ma’am. He is quite the grump around everyone.” 

She now knew it was a male of her kind. Maybe he was a grump to everyone here, but what was he like outside of work? 

“Thank you, Sir.” 

“Are you working here, Ma’am?” 

“Yes. I’m starting in the kitchen on Monday.” Hallie said. 

“Oh. Good luck. We have a great kitchen staff.” 

“I met Mrs. Grafton. And thanks. I should go.” She said. 

Hallie did somewhat want to track that male down, but she would wait. She left the building and would wait till Monday to begin her new job. 

On her way home, she couldn’t help but think of the purple male she had seen. Randall Boggs. The name sounded appealing to her. There was just something about him that caught her attention. 

When she got home, she called up her parents and told them she had a job at the famous Monsters, Inc factory. 

They were so happy for her. They had known that she had always wanted to work there. 

She also told her closest friends. One of her best female friends, who was currently married, Hallie told her that she had spotted a potential guy at the building too. He was one of her own kind, and despite what that one monster had said, she might be interested in that one. 

Her friend’s name was Abigail Frenchly. She was a green almost near spider like monster. But she only had about four legs instead of eight. And two arms. 

Abby wished Hallie the best of luck with her guy. She hoped Hallie could find a special guy and get married too, but with her being a reptile, it had been hard for her to keep a lot of friends. A lot of monsters despised them and there weren’t many other reptiles around. She thought her friend was lucky to have spotted this male and wished her the best.


	2. Chapter 2

All through the weekend, Hallie was so excited about going to start her new job on Monday. She also kept on thinking about Randall. She wondered if she could actually get his attention. He hadn’t noticed her at all on Thursday, but she had been too far away for him to notice her too. But she hoped she could catch him and introduce herself before she went to the kitchen. 

On Monday, she went to work extremely early to make sure she would be able to find everything. The place was open at eight, but all major shifts wouldn’t begin until nine. She didn’t wear any clothes this time. She knew she would be wearing an apron all day and that was fine with her. 

Hallie tried hard to find Randall, but she knew learning her way around was more important. She was hurrying to the kitchen when some little pink bean monster suddenly ran into her and he fell over. Hallie’s four feet kept her on her feet, but she looked down. 

“Oh, excuse me, sir. I’m sorry.” Hallie helped up Fungus, Randall’s assistant. 

“I’m sorry, Ma’am.” Fungus said, and he was surprised at who had helped him up. The female voice he had heard. This female resembled his partner a lot, but she didn’t look like him in color. 

“Uh, what’s your name?” Hallie asked. 

“Jeffry Fungus, and you are?” 

“Hallie Norman. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Fungus. Now I must be on my way. It’s my first day here and I don’t want to be late.” 

“Where are you going?” 

“The kitchen. I’m the new kitchen worker and cook. I’ll probably see you in there later at lunch.” 

“Yeah, maybe. But good luck with your first day.” He said and started walking again. 

“Thanks.” She said and continued to the kitchen. 

Hallie hadn’t brought much with her to work. Since she was working in the kitchen, she would find out when she would be allowed to eat her own lunch. Well, she had been shown to the girl’s locker room, and she did bring her keys and wallet, but that was it. 

She made it to the kitchen and Mrs. Grafton started showing her what they were going to be making for lunch that day. After lunch would be the responsibility of gathering and washing dishes and the floors. And she was fine with that too.   
……………..

Fungus found Randall in the coffee area, getting some coffee. 

“Hey, Randall.”

Randall growled at his annoying assistant. 

“I was on my way to find you and I ran into someone.” Fungus said. He saw his partner didn’t seem interested in what he had to say. 

“So you ran into someone.” 

“It wasn’t just anybody. It was no one we knew, just yet anyway. But she says she’s going to be working in the kitchen.” 

Saying the word she had somewhat made it more interesting to him. 

“Randall, she was a lizard monster like you.” 

Randall turned his head to look at his assistant. A female lizard? 

“We should have lunch in the kitchen today. You could meet her.” Fungus said. 

Randall had a slight suspicion that his assistant was trying to set him up. 

“Maybe. We’ll see how it goes, Fungus.” He said. 

Fungus was enthused. He hoped Randall would get to meet this girl. And yes, maybe he was trying to at least set up a meeting. He knew that his partner didn’t exactly have a lot of friends in his life. Perhaps this could be special with them meeting.   
…………….

Later, when the lunch hour came, a lot of monsters had worked up their appetites. 

Hallie was ready to start serving the workers here for the first time. She and the kitchen staff had all the food and drinks set up and ready to take orders. She had worked all morning long on the specials for today’s lunch. 

Monsters began filing in and making a line to get their food and drinks. Some wondered who she was, and looked at her new name tag to know her name was Hallie Norman. A lot of monsters used their last names, but most liked the first name approach. 

Hallie hoped to see Randall come in soon. She really wanted to see him up close. 

Fungus was pestering Randall that he was hungry and he really should meet this girl. Randall was hungry himself and agreed they would get some food. They went to the locker room to grab their wallets to pay for the food, then went to the cafeteria. 

The cafeteria was filled with monsters when they got in. They were some of the last to come in. 

Hallie was loading up more drinks when she saw someone come in that she had been expecting to meet up close. Her eyes widened when she saw the male lizard. 

“There she is, Randall.” Fungus whispered. 

Randall looked over and he could make out a little something, but his vision wasn’t that good from this far away. He went over to the line to order something. It was the only way he would be able to see her up close enough. 

Hallie was nervous that he was coming her way, but she couldn’t back down. Maybe he was nice to girls compared to what that one had said about him last week. 

Randall had ordered a chicken special and he wanted some coffee to go. Now he could see her a lot better. 

He had always had bad luck with the women it seemed. Always passing him by, using him, rejecting him, making fun of him. But here before him was one of his own kind. He had rarely seen one of his own kind, outside of his family. 

To him, she did look beautiful. He saw that she was eyeing him as well and their eyes locked. 

Hallie saw that Randall was mostly purple, but had a blue tail, and some dark blue striping on his back, and three pink fronds. She saw his emerald green eyes. And he had the same number of limbs that she did. 

“Hi, I’m Hallie.” She said. 

“I’m Randall.” 

Fungus could see there was a connection. 

“Well, nice to meet you. See ya round.” Randall said. He got his food, paid for it, and went to a table. He sat down to where he could observe the counter. 

Fungus was up next. “Hey, down here.” 

“Oh, hey there, Fungus.”

“I could see there was something between you two.” 

“Oh, stop it. Now what do you want?” 

“I’ll have that juice special.” Fungus said. 

Fungus got what he wanted and he went to go join his partner. 

Randall had begun eating, if a little shakily. 

“I knew having you meet her was a good idea, Sir. She seems to have her eye on you too.” Fungus said. 

“That’s ridiculous, Fungus. She’s nice, but I doubt she’s interested. We only just met. We don’t even know each other.” 

Hallie did though in fact have her eyes on the male lizard over yonder. She smiled. She was glad she had finally officially met him. His voice did sound nervous when he was talking to her, and the sound of his voice seemed to fit him. Just the look of him alone had her attention. 

To the other monsters, now that they had met Hallie, it wouldn’t have taken geniuses to figure out that she might easily get interested in Randall just because they were the same species. 

When lunch was finished, the workers piled up the trays on the trash cans and the kitchen staff would get them and clean them. 

Hallie watched Randall and Fungus leave the kitchen too. She really had her eyes on that male now. She might be willing to take a chance on him. He had seemed nice to her. But it was only this one meeting so far. She hoped they could become something more. 

“Mrs. Grafton?” Hallie asked her boss. 

“Yes?” 

“Do you know anything about the male lizard known as Randall Boggs? What does he do here?” 

“That snob? He’s a scarer. He did used to be the number one scarer around here, until James P. Sullivan took over his title. He’s extremely jealous of him. He doesn’t like most of us here, so I would stay clear of him, dear. He might hurt you.” 

Hallie would take it easy, but she did want to know him eventually.   
………………

When he and Fungus were clear of the lunchroom, Randall felt a little shiver go down his spine. Was it possible he did have a connection with this girl? But to him, it would take a miracle for anyone to ever have true feelings for him. Mostly everyone thought that he was so heartless. 

Randall was currently in the middle of making his scream extractor. He was so determined to get it done, though he felt a small vibe connecting to this special girl, he felt he didn’t have time for a relationship. Maybe when the machine worked and made him famous, then he would consider a relationship with someone. 

Randall did think it was nice that another reptilian like himself was working here, but he just wasn’t ready for a relationship right now. Sometime in the future.   
…………….

James P. Sullivan, or Sulley, and his friend, Mike Wazowski had met the new lizard in the cafeteria. They found that it was female, and unlike the one they currently knew, she was really nice. Just the opposite of Randall. But they wondered if her working here might get Randall’s attention at all. 

Maybe someone could get through to Randall. There had to be somebody that he could talk to about why he was the way he was. 

They had never seen him be mean to Celia. Or the girls. It was mainly towards other guys. But then, he mainly ignored the girls, though he might make an exception to this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Hallie had a good first day on the job and was seeming to like the people she worked with. She was still ever curious about Randall though. Maybe he was the way he was with only ‘certain’ people. 

She went to a special restaurant that night for dinner. There were some that worked here who knew her. They were happy to serve her. 

While she was waiting, it was quite a surprise when she saw a certain someone come into the restaurant to get some coffee and dinner too. 

Hallie was at the other end of the counter and she asked the bartender to ask the male lizard at the counter if he would be able to join her. He gave her a wink and a smile. “You got it, Hal.” He said. 

Hallie went to go sit down at a booth that was available. She was so nervous. She wanted to be able to talk to Randall away from their job. 

Randall was waiting, if a little impatiently, on his dinner. He wanted to eat so he could have energy to go back and work on the machine in a while. 

“Excuse me, Sir.” The bartender said. He was a big brown monster. 

“What? Where’s my food?” Randall asked impatiently. 

“It’s getting close to being done, but the lady over in that booth over there has asked to have your company.” 

Randall looked over to where the man was pointing. He couldn’t see clearly what she looked like from here, but he could make out a little color. The color looked familiar. He wondered what lady would request his company. 

He got to the booth and he saw it was, once again, Hallie. 

“Hi, Randall.” Hallie greeted. 

“Oh, hi, uh?” He began. 

“Hallie.” 

“Hallie.” 

“I have some food ordered. Do you feel like sitting with me?” Hallie offered. 

“I ordered some too and the bartender said it was almost done. I really have to go soon, but I guess I could join you.” Randall replied. He got into the booth. 

Again, this female was very alluring to him. It was amazing she had wanted to sit alone with him. 

Both of them were nervous around the other. 

“So, what made you decide to begin a career in scaring?” Hallie asked. 

“It’s always been the top career most monsters would want. How come you didn’t become a scarer too? You should have great potential at it.” 

“It never was my strong suit at wanting to feel like I was hurting another’s feelings, even if it was an animal’s. I just can’t do it. I’ve just always been peaceful, but when I have tried to stand up for myself, I try to use words over violence.” 

Randall felt this girl was soft. But then, females could be more so than males. 

“I am good at cooking, so that’s why I preferred joining the kitchen staff. They all seem nice.” 

“Nice is only an exaggeration.” Randall said. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I used to be like you. Being polite all the time, but what did it get me? Nothing. I was hated everywhere I went, no matter how nice I tried to be.” 

“Are you talking about being a kid? It’s just that kids don’t know what they’re doing all the time. Some don’t know any better. And later, when they’re older, they regret what they did as a kid. And yes, I know, some never do and they get worse. But most of the monsters at Monsters, Inc act so friendly.” 

“Maybe right now because you’re new, Hallie. They want you to trust them.” 

“I heard that you got respect when you were the top scarer.” 

“I loved those days. It was the first time I felt admired for earning rightfully was mine. Then, someone else came along and stole the title from me. I knew him in college too and he was nothing but trouble then. He beat me in the Scare Games. And after that, anytime I’m around him, he just seems to cause me trouble. I hate him.” Randall said with a certain disgust in his voice. 

“Who is he?” 

“James P. Sullivan.” Randall growled. “I wish he would get out of Monsters, Inc. He could get a job elsewhere. Everything comes so easily for him. I had to work so hard to be at the top. Even my boss likes him more than me.” 

Hallie could see some pain behind Randall’s grumpy attitude. And this was coming from someone who obviously hadn’t had much acceptance in his life. No wonder he was so competitive and jealous. To work so hard to get to the top and having it taken away would be hard for anyone who just wanted some attention just for doing things to help the community, since she knew the scarers were the key to the energy of their city, and their world. 

To her, it was obvious that Randall needed someone to believe in him, to be a friend. It was amazing he was even telling her this and they only just met. 

Their food was soon served to them and they ate their food. They ate in silence at first, but Hallie wanted to break the ice. 

“What school did you go to?” Hallie asked. “College I mean.” 

“Monsters University.” Randall said. 

“I graduated from there not too long ago. It’s a great school.” 

“I got good grades, but it was one screw up in the scare games that I said that made it miserable for me. I was a tease for everyone just because of it until I graduated.” 

“Sorry for that. What was it exactly?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it. Another time maybe.” 

“Okay. You don’t have to tell me. You can tell when you’re ready.” She said. 

‘Which might be never.’ He thought to himself. But he was glad she was understanding in not pushing him to tell her. She obviously didn’t know what it was. She was younger than him. 

“Were you in any fraternities?” 

“Yeah, the RORs. They were supposed to be the greatest on campus. For my mistake in the games, they kicked me out of the group.” 

Hallie could again see that Randall had faced rejection. 

“I never had much luck with fraternities. I was too quiet a girl and many were not liking being around a lizard girl.” 

“Same thing.” 

“Maybe we could be friends, Randall? Just be there for someone to talk to when needed. If we need to get something off our minds. We have had so many others pass us by in our lives. I may not have turned all grumpy, but if you need me, I’d be happy to hear what you have on your mind. I won’t push you, you can just tell me what you want to.” Hallie said. 

Randall liked her words. There would be some things he wouldn’t reveal, but he did like how she was listening to him. He smiled at her. 

“Deal?” She held out a hand. 

He took her hand and shook it. “Deal.” 

“You just seem like you could use someone to listen to you. A friend. Is Fungus your friend?” 

“My scaring assistant more so.” 

“How long have you known each other?” 

“A few years. He’s always mumbling about and it annoys me.” 

“If I may, your demeanor seems to affect him. When you said you were like me once, if you used that side of you more, or brought it out again, he wouldn’t be so jumpy.” 

“It’s just that at times, he’s so slow to do his job and that’s when I can lose my temper with him.” 

“You just need to be more patient with him. I’m sure he tries his hardest to do what he can for you.” 

“Well, it often doesn’t seem to be enough. I have to remind him a lot of what he needs to do.” 

“You still should try to work on controlling the temper.” 

“It’s just that so many people tick me off. Especially Sullivan and Wazowski. They are the top team above me. I used to be the top scarer until they showed up.” 

“I applaud you for getting to the top position of it, but we aren’t always going to be the top one in the field. Just maintain a fair competition with them. That’s all you can do, and maybe someday, you might beat them again. Just keep trying.” 

“I have just worked so hard all my life to get where I am today. At least before Sullivan took the top scarer title from me, I felt like I had some respect. Now it goes down the drain, all to him.” 

“What about family? Do you get any support from them?” 

“I don’t want to talk about them.” 

“Okay. But you do have family, right?” 

“Yes.” 

Hallie and Randall talked about a few more things before the waiter came and wanted the payments. They both paid for their meals and walked out of the restaurant together. 

“So, do you believe in seeing people again, Randall?” Hallie was trying to be the bold one. “I did enjoy talking to you.” 

“It was nice of you to listen. Yes, if you want to see me again.” 

“I do. How about Saturday night, Harry Hausen’s?” 

Randall admired how this girl was the one making the initiative. “Sure. How about six o’clock?” 

“That’d be great. See you at work tomorrow?” 

“Yeah.” 

They went their separate ways for the night. 

Both couldn’t stop thinking about the other one on the way home and when it was time to sleep later. Maybe this was meant to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Hallie went to work the next day, but didn’t see any sign of Randall around. She didn’t see him at lunch either. 

Randall was there, but he was busy in the basement in the morning, at lunch, and after work. Otherwise, he had avoided Hallie. He was just nervous about starting a relationship. 

Hallie tried to find him after work, but nothing at that time either. 

She ran into Celia on her way out the door. “So, do you know where Randall is, by any chance?” 

“No. Afraid not. He’s so mysterious in his ways.” Celia said. 

“Who is?” Mike asked, coming up. 

“Randall.” 

“Oh, him. Yeah, he can be. But more than anything, he’s a jerk.” Mike said. 

“And you are?” Hallie asked. 

“Mike Wazowski. And Celia’s boyfriend.” 

Hallie could see the resemblance of them both having one eye. 

“Hallie Norman. Randall did tell me some things about you.” 

“He did? And what did he have to say?” 

“Well, he thinks you and your friend stole the top scarer title from him. And he knew you from back in his college days. He says he lost to your team in the scare games.” 

“Yeah, he did. Randall was my roommate first and we were friends then. But then he joined the RORs and he changed. So he’s not my friend anymore. He tries to scare me any chance he gets.” Mike said. 

“Hey Mike.” Sulley joined them. “And who’s this?” 

“I’m Hallie Norman.” 

“James P. Sullivan, but everyone calls me Sulley.” The big blue one said. 

“Nice to meet you.” Hallie said. 

The two boys saw that this female lizard was Randall’s species, but she was nothing like him. 

To Hallie, Sulley and Mike seemed nice. Maybe Randall had them all wrong. But then, Randall may just not like them because they were guys. Guys had that jealous and too competitive streak all too often. 

“Are you waiting on Randall?” Sulley asked. 

“I was looking for him, but I can’t find him.” Hallie said. 

“Don’t know where he is. He left the scare floor, leaving in the opposite way. Our boss might have been wanting to see him or something. Who knows.” 

“You shouldn’t even associate with him, Hallie. He’ll only hurt you.” Mike said. 

“There’s more to him than you know. I talked to him last night, and he let me into his world. I can’t say much right now. I still just barely know him.” 

“We could go to dinner just as friends.” Sulley suggested. 

Hallie did want to see everyone’s point of view on each other. She might be able to make Randall understand, or to make them understand him more if she heard all of their point of views. 

Randall was too busy working on the scream extractor right now to be there noticing what had been going on. Fungus came down and helped him. As much as this project was thrilling to think about, ending the energy crisis, Randall really wanted to go home and get some sleep. Plus his mind did drift to the girl on his mind too. He did want to see her again, but knew he had work to do. 

Hallie, Celia, Mike, and Sulley went to dinner as friends and talked about their jobs, Randall, how they all met and knew each other, and their interests and families. 

Hallie wished Randall had talked about his family. Maybe he would in time.

By the end of the evening, Hallie was glad to have some more friends in her book. They all seemed nice enough to her. She figured Randall had them all wrong. But she still wanted to be there for him. He needed her. 

Sulley was like a gentleman, but had talked how he was such a jock in college. It might have been easier to see why Randall didn’t like him then. Mike hadn’t liked him either at first. 

But Hallie did see that Mike could be such a know it all. That could make him a jerk too. But she did see that he and Celia were in love. 

“You two going to get married?” Hallie asked them. 

“Someday.” Mike said. 

“Any kids planned?” 

“When we are ready.” Celia said. 

To Sulley, sometimes the love between Mike and Celia was just disgusting, but he didn’t let on. He was happy for Mike, that he had scored the love of his life. But then, he looked at the lizard girl next to him. Hallie was a nice girl. 

Though everyone was nice, Hallie still had her sights on Randall. She really wanted to know him better.   
…………….

The rest of the week went by fast. Hallie didn’t see much of Randall at all the rest of the week. Something must have been going on. But she did see him twice for lunch. He didn’t talk to her though. 

Saturday finally came and she went to Harry Hausen’s like how it had been arranged. 

He was a little late, but Randall did show up as promised. 

“Hi, sorry I ran late.” Randall said. 

“It’s okay. As long as you came.” Hallie said. 

As was a custom at this place, couples had their pictures taken together either when they walked in, or at their table. They smiled and went along with it. 

Randall was nervous just being around her. He was glad he hadn’t forgotten their date. 

“I saw you in the lunchroom a couple times, but you never talked to me.” Hallie said. 

“I just had a lot of my mind. I’ve been really busy when I’m not scaring.” He said. 

“With what?” 

“It’s something that’s going to be a big surprise. That’s all I can say about it.” 

“Oh, okay. Like I said, you can tell me things you want to.” 

“Well, so what things do you like to do in your spare time?” 

“Watch movies, go walking, seeing my family or friends, cooking, helping out on an animal farm outside of town, playing games. What about you?” 

“I barely have time outside of my project anymore, but before, I like truck rallies, the big bikes, movies sometimes, and occasionally cooking too. I might be up for playing games with the right person. If something is arranged, I’d be willing to see what it’s all about.” Randall said. 

“I’d be willing to go with you to what you want to. I like to try new things.” Hallie said. 

“There’s a bike show on tomorrow evening, if you want to go to that?” 

“I know they can be noisy, but sure, I’ll give it a try.” She said. “What time?” 

“Five. Meet me at the bus station down the street and we’ll go from there.” He said. 

“Thanks.” 

“Randall, I’m just curious, but can you please tell me about your family?” 

His smile faded. “My parents are dead. I have an older brother and he has a son. My brother’s name is Ned. His son’s name is Rex. I just don’t have anything to do with them.” 

“Why not?” 

“I’m too busy to be around them. I just want my own life. My brother has tried to control what I do all my life, at least since he became an adult and then raised me out of foster care.” 

“Sorry about your parents. How old were you when they died?” 

“Seven. I barely remember them. Hard to say if they would have supported my job decision.” 

“I’m lucky I had mine to raise me. I don’t even want to imagine what it’s like in foster care.” 

“Being bullied all the time just for being what you are. Not getting the right kind of attention. Foster parents that are mean.” 

“I’m sorry. But lucky that your brother was able to take care of you eventually.” 

“He was like my friend, but he could be very controlling. Once I got out of his home, I was glad to have my own life. He got married and had his son. He just doesn’t have time for me anyway, so I don’t have time for him.” 

“Your brother might have a new family, but he could still make time for you if you give him a chance.” 

“No. He pays more attention to his son than he would ever have time for me. Kids have just never been my thing.” 

Hallie did feel like she wanted kids someday with the right guy. 

“Why’s that?” 

“I just didn’t have a father role model in my life. Kids are a big responsibility. They can be so hard to take care of and I just had a really bad childhood. I just think that because of what we are, any kid of mine would face the same mean bullies and such that I did. My nephew is sure to be facing them soon too.” Randall said. 

“Yeah, I know what it’s like to be picked on, but we can’t let that deter us from having what we want to make us happy in life.” Hallie said. 

Randall smiled at her. She did have a good point. 

Hallie did tell him about her parents. Her dad was a lawyer, and her mom was a cook at a local school nearby. No wonder Randall could see why Hallie loved being a cook. 

“My mom’s name is Cassie. Aside from cooking, she is also a botanist too. She loves flowers. My dad’s name is Mason. I also had a baby brother too, but he had complications and died as a baby.” 

“Was he named?” 

“Nathan.” 

“Sorry.” 

“It’s okay. Thanks. Sometime though, you should be able to meet my parents.” 

“Maybe after awhile. Let’s get to know each other more first.” Randall said. 

“I’m fine with that too. My parents have been a little controlling all my life too. Especially my dad.” 

Randall was up for meeting her parents, but didn’t want to dive into the choice right away. He wanted to know if he could truly trust this girl first. She seemed to be likewise. 

They had a nice dinner and went to a movie after. The night ended on a nice note and they both went home for the night. 

The next day, Randall met up with her and they went to the bike show as promised. 

Hallie thought the colors on the bikes were impressive, so shiny. But it was the noise that bothered her. 

Randall liked to see them on the track. And he liked their mechanics. 

Hallie stayed because of their date together. They had dinner at the show and judging. She was willing to try things for him, just as she hoped he would be willing to try for her. 

It was a weekend of mostly fun for them spending time together. She saw that he did know how to be a nice person, at least away from his job. She got to see a side of him that no one else never got to see. She could tell it was all a show.   
………………

Randall and Hallie began spending time together on a regular basis, on some evenings after work, and on weekends. 

One day, Mr. Waternoose noticed Randall talking to her and they were smiling at one another. He had noticed that the male lizard had seemed to be slacking in his work on the big project lately. Maybe this was the reason. He saw them separate to go do their jobs and he took that moment to approach Randall. 

“Randall, what were you doing just now?” The crab monster asked. 

Randall’s smile faded when he heard his boss talking. “Oh, I was just talking to her.” 

“I’ve noticed you’ve been slacking off on your important project. Is that the reason? Does she know about it?” 

“No! I haven’t told her anything about it. Just when I’m away from here, we hang out, that’s all.” 

“Well, Randall, you had better start stepping up the work on the project. Or your little girlfriend is going to pay a high price for your meddling with her.” Waternoose threatened. “I expect that project to be done soon.” 

Randall hated it when his boss threatened him. He deserved to have a life outside of work too. A fun side. 

“Sir, when I am working on it, I work very hard. I’m trying to get it done on time. But I do need breaks too.”

“Yes, but then, take shorter breaks. I expect it to be done faster!” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

Randall hated this. Why did Waternoose have to be so impatient with him? He was trying his heart out on that thing and he was getting no help with all the criticism and lectures. He never lectured his rival. 

Randall went to Fungus later that day and took him to a private area and had to ask a big favor. He asked for his help on a special project that could help with the energy crisis. 

Fungus was surprised that his partner had even started something like this, but said he would be glad to help him out. 

Randall was glad for the help. It would hopefully mean it would be done sooner. The scream extractor almost looked like a done machine, but there was still a lot of wiring to go through. 

He hated having to question his relationship to Hallie over this. 

All this was taking place ten months before the final say from Sullivan and Wazowski. 

Randall began working on his Sundays so he could spend Saturdays with Hallie on the weekends, other than a few weeknight evenings. He would eat lunch a few times in the lunchroom, but not always. 

Hallie saw that Randall was becoming more estranged. She really wished she knew why. What was so special that had to cut into their relationship? Didn’t he work full time days already? She noticed some slight stress levels beginning to escalate. 

When the stricter shifts started, Randall began to eat less and sleep less. It was really taking it’s toll on him. The machine was getting closer to being done. 

He hoped this stupid machine would help out the city. He really wanted to have a life again outside of work.


	5. Chapter 5

After five long months of dating, Hallie got up the courage to tell her parents that she had a boyfriend. 

Mason and Cassie weren’t too surprised. Their daughter was after all, a grown woman. 

Mason was a deep orange lizard, with two fronds, two arms and four legs, and a red tail. His eyes were amber colored. 

Cassie was more of a light pink color. She had one frond and four arms and four legs. She was the one that had a purple tail and some purple and blue striping as well. Hallie clearly got more looks from her mom. Cassie also had beautiful sky blue eyes. 

Mason did want to look out for his daughter’s well being. He did begin to question her about what he was like. 

“Well, to many, to the outside eye, Randall Boggs can seem to be like a big jerk, as I’ve heard many call him. But to him, it’s more of a protective barrier. He was used so many times when he was younger and he hung out with the wrong crowds. One fraternity in college and a loss in the scare games did change him from a nice person to what I just described. He just doesn’t give his trust easily to someone. He can have a short temper, but he has a good sense of humor. He always tries to be like a gentleman with me. I get to see the side of him that no one else does.” Hallie described him. 

“If you think he’s alright with you, that’s all we ask. Can we meet him?” Cassie asked. 

“I’ll get it arranged with him. Now that we’ve been dating for over five months, he should be more open to it, but he is a very busy person too. His job is somehow stressing him lately. I wish I knew what it was.” 

“He should perhaps slow down and take a vacation.” Mason said. 

“I don’t think he can afford it. But I’ll run it by him. I’ll let you know when it’s arranged with him. More than likely, a Saturday will be best, because that’s when he takes a day off from his job to hang out with me.” 

“Okay. Just let us know.” Mason said.   
……………..

On Monday, when she was at work and Randall came in for his lunch, Hallie asked him if he would like to meet her parents. She admitted that she had told them of him and they wanted to meet him. 

It wasn’t too much of a surprise to him. It was only agreed on that after they had dated for awhile that she would tell them they were dating. 

“I could meet them this Saturday if you want me to.” He said. 

“That’s great. Thank you.” 

“No problem. Well, I have to be off now.” He said and went to go eat his lunch elsewhere. Where it was, was a mystery.   
……………

That Saturday, as promised, Randall met up with her and they went out to Hallie’s parents’ house. He could see why she loved farms, as the place was a farm. A small one with lots of trees around and a few animals. 

They went inside and Randall was introduced to Mason and Cassie. 

Cassie could see from his looks that he was indeed an attractive male lizard. Mason was more reserved. This guy would have to prove himself that he was worthy to date his little girl. 

“So, Randall, how would you describe yourself?” Mason asked. 

Randall was nervous talking to the older male. “Well, I went and graduated from Monsters U from the scaring program. I work at Monsters, Inc as a scarer. I’m a hard worker. I had good grades in school. I like mechanics. I do try new things for Hallie and most of them turn out to be fun. I’ve always been a city guy. I don’t drive because my eyesight is kind of bad. But I see that I try to give Hallie good times. I listen to her and she listens to me. She’s my best friend.” He explained the best he could. 

“Do you have any family of your own?” Cassie asked. 

“I have an older brother who’s married and they have a son. My nephew almost looks a lot like you, Sir. But I have issues with them. I don’t visit with them.” 

“What about your parents?” 

“They died when I was seven. I was in foster care for a good portion of my childhood before my brother was able to raise me the rest of the way. He was quite controlling.” 

“How old are you?” 

“I’m 30.” 

They continued talking about what they did for a living and finding out other interests. Soon, the girls left the room to start dinner. Randall felt awkward just sitting in here with Hallie’s dad. It seemed like the older male was trying to stare straight through him. 

Randall clasped his lower hands together, something he did when he was younger. He rarely did it now, but only did it when extremely nervous. 

“Mr. Norman, Mason, I truly do care for Hallie. She makes life fun for me.” 

“You better treat her right. Too many males have always not treated her right in the past.” 

“I know the feeling. A lot of girls and other people used me a lot too and hated me. But yes, I promise I will treat her right.” Randall vowed. 

In the kitchen, Hallie asked her mom what she thought of him. 

“He is an attractive male. I say you won in that department. And though he is a hard worker, there just seems to be something about him that he seems to be hiding.” 

“You just don’t know him well enough yet, Mom. You’ll see. He’s good for me. I tend to bring out the best in him.” 

“Just be careful.” 

“I know, and I have been.” 

“You haven’t, you know, have you?” 

“Mom! No!” 

“Have you talked about marriage?” 

“No. Not yet anyway. We’ve mainly just concentrated more on getting to know each other and finding out activities to do together away from work. But not of what you asked about. But maybe we’ll talk about it soon.” 

Cassie only wished the best for her daughter. She did want Hallie to be happy. 

Soon, dinner was ready and Randall sat next to Hallie and her parents sat next to each other. Meat mostly was served, but there were some other foods as well. 

Randall felt he hadn’t eaten this well in quite awhile. When it was just him usually in the evening at home, it was just microwave dinners. When he and Hallie were together, they usually ate out. 

“I see where Hallie gets her amazing cooking skills. From her amazing mom.” Randall gave Cassie a complement. 

“Thanks, Randall.” Cassie said. 

“I used to love baking cupcakes when I was younger, but I don’t do that so much anymore. Been too busy.” 

“You should try it again. Make some for us sometime.” Cassie said. 

“He’s baked a few times with me and his cupcakes are incredible.” Hallie said. 

“I’d be happy to.” Randall said. “What flavor?” 

“Whatever your best is.” 

“Chocolate it is then.” He said with a smile. 

They had some cake for dessert. 

Not long after that, Randall and Hallie left and they went back to Hallie’s apartment. 

“I know my parents get to be demanding and way too curious, but they just want the best for me since I’m their only child and how guys always treated me.” Hallie said. 

“I understand. I wish I had parents to be able to meet you.” 

“Randall, I know you have a hard time with your family, but why don’t you let me meet them?” 

“I don’t know. I’m just not comfortable with it right now. Maybe in awhile.” 

“But soon, promise?” 

“Okay. The hard part is going to get them to agree though.” 

“That’s okay. I just want to know them. It’s all part of having healthy family relationships. We all should know each other.” 

Randall was still sketchy about it, but he had made a promise. He would arrange it in time, when he wasn’t too busy. He hoped the dumb machine could be done soon and he wouldn’t have to be so busy anymore, and he could have more time for family things. He wanted to be there for his girl. 

Within weeks of meeting her parents, he did make the fulfillment of the promised cupcakes for them and he brought them to Hallie’s parents’ house. 

Mason and Cassie were both impressed with Randall’s cooking skills. 

“You should have joined the kitchen crew too.” Mason said. 

“No thanks. I like being a scarer. But it’s something for the side.” Randall said. “If I got into something else, I would be an engineer or mechanic.” 

Mason and Cassie were beginning to accept Randall, but there just still seemed to be something that lurked behind all of his gentleness.


	6. Chapter 6

A month later, Hallie got up the courage to ask him something important. They were in her apartment watching a rental movie. 

“Randall, I know it’s almost too soon or is it to talk about this.” She began. 

He was half asleep, but he woke up at her voice. “About what?” 

“Randall, we have feelings for each other, we know that, right?” 

“Of course.” 

“I love you, Randall.” Hallie confessed. 

Randall had always wanted to hear those words. Sure, he loved her too, but was always afraid to say it, fearing being rejected or made fun of. But she had said it to him first. Now he knew there was no fear of rejection, at least for the amount of time they had been together. Most girls who had used him in the past only were with him a few weeks. 

“I love you too, Hallie.” He replied back. 

She hugged him and cuddled her head under his chin, her arms wrapping around his torso. 

He loved this feeling. It was new, but it felt good. Then he heard her say something else. 

“But then, I just need to know, how do you feel about marriage?” 

His eyes went wide. He pulled his head off hers. Even she seemed surprised. 

“Are you serious?” He asked. 

“Yes. Why? Even if it’s not now, I just need to know how you feel about it, if it’s possible?” 

Randall smiled. “Of course I would think it’s great that you would think of marrying me. But just not right now. Maybe after we’ve been together awhile longer.” 

“That’s fine, I just wanted to know.” She cuddled into him some more. She soon fell asleep on him. 

The thought of marrying her hadn’t crossed his mind yet, as he was just always so busy. Perhaps after the machine was confirmed to work, he could afford a decent ring and he would propose to her. But just not right now. It was almost done.   
…………….

Randall got an invitation from Hallie one day at lunch at work if he would be her date to a friend of hers, that the friend was getting married. 

“Sure. When is it?” He asked. 

“In two weeks, on a Saturday.” 

“I’d be happy to.” 

The other workers did see how Randall seemed flirty with the female lizard kitchen worker, but he wasn’t that nice to anyone else. It only seemed right, as she was of his kind. 

During the week, Randall worked so many long after hours on the machine with Fungus that he didn’t even know that sometimes Hallie was friends with his rivals. 

Hallie did describe Randall to them in ways that they never knew he was. She just didn’t want them to be enemies. But she knew at some point that she would need to tell him. 

Two weeks later and the date of the wedding came. 

Hallie had on a nice blue shirt. She had rented Randall a nice shirt tux. He looked really handsome in it. He didn’t get invited to weddings often, but he was going for Hallie. 

At the wedding, they sat together. It was one of Hallie’s closest friends, a furry green female named Anna. A monster kind of like Charlie, George’s partner. 

The vows were all pretty and Randall saw that Hallie couldn’t help but cry for her friend. She was just so happy for her. He put his arm around her. She did the same. 

As Hallie watched her friend with her new husband, she said to herself, ‘That will soon be me, I hope.’

At the reception, besides eating cake and food, there was also talking and dancing and blessing the couple. Hallie wasn’t a bridesmaid, but her friend was glad she was at the wedding. And she was introduced to Randall. 

Anna wished Hallie the best wishes. She didn’t see an engagement ring yet, so they must have been together only a short while, Anna guessed. 

Hallie and Randall had their own table, not far from the couple’s table. Randall went to go get them some drinks. He ended up bringing back some wine. 

“Randall?” 

“Weddings are good for drinking.” 

“Depends. I just don’t want to be sick in the morning or all night.” 

“We won’t drink that much. Just to celebrate the night and the occasion.” He said. 

“Alright.” 

They were in a hotel chapel, so when this was over, they could just stay in a hotel room instead of going home. 

Hallie ended up liking the wine and ended up drinking more than she should. So did Randall. 

They lost their main self control and did even got to dancing on the floor, making goofballs of themselves. But it was meant to be fun. 

Hallie had never seen Randall like this. He was actually extremely fun when he was drunk. 

They partied a good portion of the night away, and eventually rented a room together. 

Hallie felt like she just wanted to go to sleep, but Randall had other ideas. He began to seduce her. Hallie responded in kind. 

She loved Randall so much that she gave in to his desires. They began kissing and then undressing. Then crawled into the bed and each kissed and massaged the other’s body, feeling really romantic. 

The feelings increased and before long, Randall released himself and Hallie was impressed with him. She was a virgin. 

Despite his drunken state, Randall was ever so gentle with her. He laid on his back and let her control how she came down on him. Once inside, it was overwhelming for him. 

For Hallie, it had hurt at first, but she wanted to be joined to her lover. “Are you alright?” He asked her. 

“Yes. You can move.” She said. “Slow.” 

Randall began to thrust slowly as she wanted. He knew she needed to get used to it first. Then he heard the sounds coming from her. The moans were ever much more to keep him going. 

After a little while of just wanting to feel it, it began to feel good. “Oh, a little faster.” She said and Randall was happy to oblige. 

Soon it was full on, and they switched positions and he was able to do what he could full on being on top. Hallie clung to her lover, just wanting him so much. 

Randall had his teeth bared and he was making some groaning and growling noises. It was seductive to her. His hands and feet were just trying to balance him as he kept going. Soon, he finally came into her. He gave a few last thrusts, before he finally lowered himself on her and kissed her and put his hands on her. He was breathing hard. 

He finally rolled to the right side of her and they just stayed like that, cuddled in each other’s embrace before drifting off.   
…………… 

The next morning, sunlight shone in the windows, awakening Hallie. When she came to, she felt so lightheaded from the alcohol. But the next thing she knew, she saw that Randall was in bed next to her. He had a peaceful look on his face. 

Then the thinking of what they had done last night came to her. She looked under the blankets and their tails and hind legs were still intertwined. But Randall had pulled himself back in. To her, it was obvious what they had done. 

She hated to wake him, but had to. “Randall, wake up.” 

“Hmm.” He moaned and opened his eyes. He looked into the beautiful blue eyes of Hallie.

“Hey.” 

“Hey.” She said, but then, “Do you know what we did last night?” 

Randall perked up more. 

Hallie moved the blanket off them. “It looks obvious what we did.” 

He looked down and saw their lower bodies still together. It was sinking in. “I hope you don’t think I was taking advantage of you.” 

“I don’t think so. I don’t remember. Uh oh.” 

“What?” 

Hallie didn’t reply as her stomach felt finicky. She got out from under him and ran for the bathroom. 

Randall heard vomiting sounds. It was obviously a hangover from the wine. She had never drank it before, but then, his own stomach began churning and before he knew it, he too was in the bathroom throwing up too. They both had a hangover. 

Neither one of them felt too good that day. Randall even had to call Waternoose saying he couldn’t go in that day. Waternoose was ticked, but knew people did get sick from time to time. 

Hallie might not have felt good, but she couldn’t have felt happier than to just be with Randall. He felt the same. 

They got rid of their dinners and just tried to get some sleep. Their stomachs didn’t feel good at all. 

It was evening before either of them awoke again and began to make their way home.   
They both gave each other a kiss goodbye. They were finally kissing. They hated to separate, but had to. 

When Hallie got home, she realized that she was no longer a virgin, and that they hadn’t used protection. She hoped it wasn’t possible right now. She wasn’t ready. But she wanted to think more about how much fun she had had with the guy she loved so much. But only time would tell anything. Maybe nothing would happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Randall felt better when he went into work on Monday morning really early to try to get some work done since he couldn’t work yesterday. Fungus had gone in though. 

“Sir, why didn’t you come yesterday?” He asked. 

“I went to a wedding with Hallie and got drunk. I was sick yesterday, Fungus.” 

Fungus could see where this was leading. He was happy for him. 

“Don’t you tell anyone of this!” Randall snapped at him. 

“Of course not.” 

Randall got to work on the machine with what time he had before his shift was due to start. His head was still dizzy and his stomach queasy, but he had made it in regardless. 

Later, he had some coffee to help perk him out of his tiredness. And more of it began to go away. He wondered how Hallie was doing. 

Hallie still didn’t feel 100% herself either. But her mind was also on what they had done besides having fun at the party and in their own room. The mating had clearly bonded them even more now. 

She thought she wanted to do it again, but when she and him were in sober minds. She wanted to experience full control of the situation. 

All this was taking place three and a half months before the final event.   
…………….

Waternoose was ticked that Randall hadn’t come in yesterday. 

“How were you so sick you couldn’t come in?” 

“Hangover, Sir. Drinking at a wedding.” Randall replied. 

“Your wedding? I didn’t know you were engaged.” 

“I’m not. Hallie and I were at a friend of hers wedding on Saturday.” 

“You need to start limiting your time around her until the machine is finished. You hear me?!”

“Yes.” 

“And it is almost finished, is it not?” 

“It’s getting very close.” 

“Good. I expect you to work more this week to make up for it.” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

Randall hated being chewed out by his boss. He was beginning to wish this had never started. He was wasting so much time on this that he didn’t have much time for anything else. He was lucky he was able to make time for Hallie. He had been working on this dang thing for over a year and it still wasn’t done yet.   
……………

Hallie really looked forward to seeing Randall again, but he didn’t show for most of the week. Not even at lunch. She saw Fungus a little bit. He would buy some food for himself, and maybe something for his partner. 

She hoped Randall wasn’t ashamed for what he had done with her. 

One evening, she called his home number and he didn’t answer. Something was going on. She waited until Saturday and called him to see if he was home. He didn’t pick up then either. That was strange. Saturdays were usually their hangout nights. 

Hallie went to his apartment. She rung his doorbell and knocked on the door. No one answered until she was about to leave and then she heard his voice. “Looking for me?” 

She turned. “Randall! Where have you been all week?” 

“Around. I’ve just been really busy is all.” He had some groceries with him. “I need to get these in.” 

He took out his keys and unlocked the apartment. He went inside and she followed. 

“Why haven’t you answered your phone?” 

“I haven’t been home much. Like I said, I’ve been busy.” He said as he was putting stuff in the freezer. 

“It’s not because of what we did, is it?” She asked. 

“No. It’s not that, it’s just that my boss is pressuring me to work harder is all.” 

“Randall, you look stressed and tired. He shouldn’t be pressuring you so hard.” 

He finished putting his groceries away. He knew she had a point. 

“It won’t be for long.” 

“Are we alright to hang out tonight? I haven’t seen you all week.” 

Randall did want to spend some time with her. “Yeah. We can hang and watch a movie.” 

He picked out a box of meat lovers for their dinner and made that up before popping in a movie and they sat on the couch. They put their plates on the little table in front of them when they were done. 

Hallie nuzzled into Randall’s arms, relishing in listening to his heartbeat and breathing. 

Her touch and scent and closeness to her made him smile. He loved being with her. He hated that his boss wanted to have him spend less time with her. Soon, the sound of her breathing was obvious that she had fallen asleep on him. 

He turned off the TV and went to sleep with her. 

Hallie awoke later and found herself next to Randall. He was sleeping soundly. She loved this feeling. 

She nudged him. He awoke. 

“How about we take this to the bed?” She suggested. 

“Sure.” He replied. His voice had sleep still in it. 

They moved to the bedroom. He was ready for more sleep, but this time, it was Hallie that initiated something more. 

She began kissing and massaging his body, even finding some ticklish spots. It woke him up enough to start tussling with her playfully, but kissing and licking her back. He had her laughing real hard. In the end, he was on top of her, then he started kissing and massaging her body too. 

“Do you have anything?” Hallie suddenly asked. It made him stop. 

“I think so. The drawer.” 

She reached for it and got out the last piece of protection that was available. Randall knew he would need to get more. 

It was put on and the love making continued until they had done it again and fell asleep once again. But little was known that it wasn’t productive. 

After that great night of making love, they did declare that they truly loved one another, but from the pressure of Waternoose to continue working harder on the machine, and Randall losing more and more scores to Sullivan on the board, it began to get to the purple lizard. And some things began to change.


	8. Chapter 8

Hallie didn’t see Randall hardly at all during the week now. And she began to notice something new in his behavior that she didn’t like. A stressful and exhausted form of him, that he would often back out at having dinner and hangout with her in the evenings. Even on some Saturdays now. 

One month later, Hallie also began having issues of her own. She began getting sick. She began taking some days off because her stomach illnesses got to her. Her boss was pretty understanding. But at work, she began to feel stressed and just when she thought she felt fine, she would end up running for the kitchen’s bathroom. 

Randall was so busy at work that he didn’t even realize she was sick. She never told him. She didn’t want him to worry about her. 

They tried to keep to their Saturday nights, but there were even then when Randall began to say that he was tired and needed some rest or he just wasn’t in the mood to hang out, but when they were together, he was often moody. 

As Hallie was seeing this hardness come about to him, she didn’t like it. And she still hadn’t met his family yet. She wanted to, and if she brought them up, he did get a little mad at her. “I said I would arrange it when I got time. I’m too busy right now for it.” 

“I hope you arrange it soon.” Even Hallie seemed to get more snappy now. But how could this have escalated so fast? They hadn’t even been together a year yet.

Hallie loved Randall, but she didn’t like this side of him. She was beginning to believe what the others said about him. 

“What is this project, Randall, that Waternoose has you working so hard on that it leaves so little room to be with me or to breathe?” Hallie demanded one night. 

“It’s none of your business! It’s my business only!” He snapped at her. 

That mean remark ended up making her tear up. She then ran to the bathroom and threw up her dinner. 

Randall sat at the table, hoping he didn’t hurt her too much, but then he heard vomiting. He got up and went to the door. 

“Hallie?” He knocked. “Are you alright?” He still cared for her, he just didn’t realize his actions had consequences too. 

“Go away.” He heard her say. 

He opened the door, not listening to her. 

“What’s going on?” 

“I said get out!” She screamed at him. 

She had never yelled at him like that before. “I need to know what’s going on.” 

“Nothing!” 

“You aren’t making yourself sick, are you?” 

“NO! Now leave me alone! I’m fine!” She took a glass mirror off the sink and threw it at him. 

It did finally make him duck out of the room. The mirror shattered on the wall. He closed the door on the way out. 

Randall had never seen that side of her before. This suddenly had his attention. He went back out to the living room, figuring she just needed time to cool down. 

When she came out later to get a glass of water from the kitchen, she saw he was on the couch. 

“Why are you still here?” 

“I just wanted to give you some time to cool off. What’s going on, Hal?” 

“Nothing.” 

“That didn’t sound like nothing to me.” 

“I’m fine. Just one little upset.” 

She went into the kitchen to get the glass of water. 

Randall got up and walked up behind her. He put his top hands on her shoulders, hoping to comfort her, but it spooked her and she dropped her glass. It shattered on the floor and water splattered everywhere. She turned around real fast. 

He ended up stepping on a shard of glass and screamed out too. 

“Randall! What are you doing?” She demanded. 

He held his right front foot. “Just trying to rub your shoulders. I’m sorry.” 

“I think it’s time you left for the night. I’ll clean this up.” 

“But-” 

“GO! GET OUT!” 

Randall hurriedly got away from her. He left her apartment. 

“Oh, here, you might need that.” Hallie said on the way out. She tossed a dish towel at him. 

He had no idea his outburst would make her that mad at him. He sat down and made sure to see if he had glass in his foot. He found one and got it out, and he used the towel to wrap his foot up, to stem the bleeding. Once done, he limped out of the building. 

Hallie cleaned up the mess on the floor. She didn’t step on it. How could their relationship have gone so far downhill in such a quick moment?   
…………….

On Monday, she talked to some of her female co-workers about how she was feeling lately. “You were told he could be a jerk.” 

“I wanted to take a chance with him. He was so nice for awhile. I saw a side of him that most don’t see. I know he’s still got that potential. But it has something to do with his job obviously.” 

“He’s obviously not for you then. But how long have you been sick, Hal?” An orange tentacle female asked. 

“It’s a little over three weeks.” 

“If it’s gone on that long, you need to see a doctor, and yet, I have a hunch of what it is.” Mrs. Grifton said. 

“What?” 

“Have you slept with him?” 

“Uh,” she lowered her voice. “Yes, but we used protection.” 

“It’s not always guaranteed to work. Going to the doctor is the best way to find out for sure.” 

Hallie hated going to the doctor. But she needed to know, and Randall would need to know. Plus her parents would also need to know. 

She made an appointment. 

Two days later, Hallie was sitting in the exam room, waiting for some results. She had done the embarrassing tests and now she was just waiting. 

When her doctor came in to see her, she asked, “Have you been sexually active lately?” 

“Kind of.” Hallie said nervously. 

“Well, the results are in. Congratulations. You’re expecting.” The blue female said. 

Hallie probably wasn’t hugely surprised, but this was a shock. She had had unprotected sex once with Randall, when they were drunk. And she had mated with him again not long after. Maybe the condom had broken? It was hard to tell from which incident it had happened from. But it did matter now, what was she going to do? 

Hallie wondered how her parents and Randall were going to take the news.   
……………

She wanted to tell Randall first, but he was often so busy and grumpy now that he kept on blowing her off. What was so important about this project that he couldn’t take some time off of it at times just to be with her? Everyone needed off time from their jobs just to be able to function. 

Randall was working so hard that he wasn’t eating as much or sleeping. He was so exhausted and stressed. And his boss wasn’t helping either. He also really began to even lash out at Fungus. He lashed out at almost anyone, Hallie too. 

Hallie tried to make dates with him, but always said he was too busy. When he finally would try to make time for her, sooner or later, it would turn to how much he hated Sullivan and how he was losing to him all the time. Or how much Waternoose was cutting his paycheck just to make him work harder on this project. 

Hallie couldn’t always control the throwing up, but she tried not to do it in front of him. She tried to listen to him, but when she kept asking what was the project, he would just snap at her. He would try to apologize, but she sent him away. 

Her hormones were not letting her be herself. She got upset easily by his crabby remarks. Then he would either go home or go back and work more on the machine, and then he would just stay at the factory, in the employee’s lounge.   
…………….. 

The time had passed all too quickly. 

Hallie finally gave up for now on trying to tell Randall. When she finally had an exam, she went alone. She had the sonogram proof of what she and him had created together. 

She cried that her child’s father wasn’t there for her. She went to her parents’ house and she reluctantly gave them the news. 

Cassie and Mason weren’t too surprised, but happy for her. But when they found out how Randall had been treating her, Mason was pissed. He had hoped that it wouldn’t come to this. But then, there had been something about Randall he knew he seemed to have been hiding. 

“How far along are you, honey?” Cassie asked. 

“Seven weeks.” 

“Does he know?” 

“No. He’s been so busy I haven’t had time to tell him. I’ve tried, but then he blows me off for what’s stressing him out and it’s the same thing all the time.” 

“Jobs can be stressful at times.” 

“Sullivan and his friend are really nice guys. They’re my friends too. I just don’t see how he could dislike them so much. If he tried to get to know them more, it might be different.” 

“There’s still time to tell him. I’m sure he’ll want to be there for you when he learns of it. It’ll be a shock at first, but maybe impending fatherhood might get him to think about something good. But then, he might not at all.” Cassie tried to give encouragement. 

“I’ll keep trying, Mom. But no guarantees.” 

Mason hoped Randall would stop doing this when he found out that he had impregnated his daughter. Or he would make sure that Randall never saw her again if he kept up this dangerous outlook.


	9. Chapter 9

One day, when Hallie wanted to see Randall and he had blown her off again that morning, and he didn’t come to lunch, Hallie was so upset that Sulley saw it and he invited her to dinner with him, Mike and Celia that evening. 

She accepted the invitation. 

They went to a restaurant uptown. Hallie was eventually going to tell them too, but wasn’t going to say anything tonight. 

While they were having dinner, the doors opened and surprisingly, it was Randall. He ordered himself a coffee and a steak to go. But he then heard some familiar voices and he turned around and he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

What he saw shocked him, but suddenly made him so mad. He stormed over to the group. 

“How could you betray me like this?!” He demanded to Hallie. 

“Randall? I didn’t know you were here. And we’re just here as friends.” 

The others couldn’t believe they were seeing him treat her this way. 

“If you’re with them, then you’re against me!” 

“I am not! This has nothing to do with betraying you!” 

Their fighting went on a few more minutes before Randall got his food and stormed out. 

“How long has that been going on, him treating you like that?” Sulley asked. 

“A few months. I hate it. It might actually be over between us.” Hallie said. 

“We told you he was a jerk.” Mike said. 

“He was actually quite the gentleman for awhile. But something changed him.” 

They told her it wasn’t her fault. She went home upset and cried herself to sleep. She didn’t know she would ever get the chance to tell him what he needed to know. And then, maybe he didn’t want to know. Maybe it was over.  
……………..

Randall was so mad when he got home that he just put his food in the fridge and didn’t touch it. He had never thought his girlfriend would betray him like this. 

He went to bed and went to work the next day, steamed over what happened, but after a few days, he began to calm down and he began to feel bad for saying what he said to her, but she had needed to hear what he had felt about her being with his rivals. 

When Saturday finally came, he spent a good portion of his day thinking about how he could make it up to her. He still cared for her, but he had taken her for granted lately, but the thought of losing her to his rivals was not something he wanted to deal with. 

He had just been under so much pressure from Waternoose to get that stupid machine finished and he had just been pushing himself to get it done that he was ignoring Hallie and a lot of other outside things. When the machine was done, things would be different. But he did want to make it up to her about what had happened. 

He thought he would surprise her. He bought her some flowers and some chocolates. He knew these kinds were her favorites. He knew he had been hard on her and he was willing to do anything to make up for it. 

He tried to go over in his mind what he was going to say, and hope she would accept his apology and hopefully let him be with her again. 

Randall had made it to her apartment and he nervously knocked on her door. He listened. He heard footsteps coming. He hoped she was alone. His heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest, he was so nervous about talking to her. 

The lock was undone and it was opened a crack. He saw it was Hallie. 

Hallie had heard the knock and she went to answer it. She opened the door and she was shocked at who it was. But she didn’t want explanations right now. She saw that he had a shy smile on his face, but she slammed the door on him before he could try to force himself in. 

“Hallie, please let me in. I’m sorry for what I said. I’ll do anything to make it up to you.” He said. 

Hallie heard his words. “Not now, Randall. You have no idea how much you hurt me.” 

“Please, let me make it up to you. You can do whatever you like to me. I deserve it. I’m sorry.” He tried again. 

“Just go away, Randall.” He heard on the other side. “GO AWAY!” She then yelled. 

Her response was evident to him she wanted him gone. He just hoped they weren’t over. 

“Okay. These are for you anyway.” He said. 

“GO!” 

He laid the items down out on the wall and then stepped away. He walked around the corner and waited a few minutes. He peaked around and saw that the door didn’t open. He sighed and left the building. 

He walked around town the good portion of the evening. He would get her back. He didn’t care how hard he would have to work at it to earn her trust back.   
……………..

Hallie sat away from the door and locked it. She wasn’t about to let him in after what he had done. She began to cry. 

Her hands rested on the slight baby bump that was starting to appear. She left the door and went to her room. 

The next morning, when she was going out for a walk, she saw the flowers and chocolates. They were no doubt left by Randall. She picked them up and took them in. She read the note. It said he was sorry and he still loved her. 

The sentiment was sweet, but he would have to earn it back. She couldn’t forgive something like that so easily. 

She did keep the flowers and put them in a vase. She would eat the chocolates in her own time. But not now.   
………………..

Randall still felt ashamed for his actions towards Hallie, but he had to work on Sunday, as usual. The machine was finally ready for testing and tomorrow night would be the big night for testing it on the test subject. 

Waternoose was ready see if this project was a success. He was tired of working with Randall on this thing. Aside from this project, he saw Boggs as nothing more than a loser. It had taken two long years to make this thing.   
……………..

The next day, Randall went to his job and did his usual things. He did make fun of Mike in the locker room. He again avoided Hallie, trying to give her more time to cool off, but he hoped she would come around again. 

Things went on like a typical day that day. Until that evening, when he was supposed to get his test subject for the scream extractor. Some bratty little girl that was afraid of him. 

But then, that was when all hell broke loose that night, that a child security breach had happened. He went searching for the kid all night, but he never found her. He was so tired and grumpy the next day. He only thought about trying to find the girl rather than anything else. 

Waternoose hadn’t been pleased the night before when the girl had been gone. He had chewed the lizard out so bad. 

Randall was tired of working this project for his boss and hoped it worked. He just needed to find the kid first. Whoever had let it in was going to be dead meat by the time he was through with them. 

He later found out it was his rivals that had let her in and after helping Waternoose banish Sullivan and Wazowski to the Himalayas, he felt satisfied that they wouldn’t return and he could get on with his work. And his boss once again gave him a lecture he didn’t need. 

But, once again, Sullivan had to thwart his plans and ruined his beautiful machine. He had put in that hard work for so long and now it was ruined. Waternoose ordered him to stop him and he had wanted revenge for so long from everything. 

His anger and desperation toward him and his friend took over and he wasn’t thinking of anything else but revenge. He was still mad too at them for trying to take his girl away too. 

In the end though, when Sullivan had caught Randall by the throat after he had tried to kill him for the second time in one day, the girl had jumped him and helped him to get his hands on him. 

After all the running around through the door vault, and being hit on the head and told he was now out of a job, Randall gulped. That was one thing he couldn’t afford to lose. And his head was hurting a good deal from all the hits and pulling. 

He finally snapped out of the anger and feared something worse. “What are you going to do? Kill me?” He asked after the blue one got his hands off his throat. 

“No. Banishment.” Sullivan said. 

They were soon on a platform and Mike forced a door open. 

Randall tried to get loose one last time, but Sullivan had his arms restrained. 

“Please, no, no! AAAAAH!” Then he screamed as he was thrown through the door. 

He landed hard on the floor and pushed himself up. He had to get back. But when he went into the living area, he was spotted by humans. 

“Mama. Another gator got in the house.” An older kid said. 

“Another gator! Give me that shovel! Come here!” A female voice shouted. 

Randall was trying to look for a way out, but it came too fast. Something big and sharp came at his head and he cried out and it kept coming down on him. He kept on crying out. 

He could hardly think of anything else as the shovel kept on pounding into him but the pain. Soon, he blacked out.   
……………..

Mike and Sulley were pleased with what they had done and were soon confronted with the CDA and them taking Waternoose away when it was also found out he had been involved too. He was arrested and taken away. 

Then it was found out that Roz was the head of the CDA and Sulley was allowed to take the little girl home. That part was over with, but now, there was the crisis of what was going to happen to the factory. 

Hallie was out there too, watching the ordeal. It was alarming. But then, she wondered where Randall was. She didn’t see him. 

Everyone went home a little earlier that day and she told her parents what happened. They were aware of the child, but were glad it was over. But they hoped she would still have a job. If not, she could find one elsewhere. 

Hallie waited awhile and tried to call up Randall later in the evening and there was no answer. Maybe he needed time too after she hadn’t let him in. 

But a few days later and there was still no answer. She went over to his place and using a key to his home, she got in and found there was no trace of him. Maybe he was just out? 

But even days later, she still didn’t hear from him. She would go over nightly and he still wasn’t home. 

Soon, more than a month passed and Mike and Sullivan soon had things up and running again for the factory, only now, the monsters hired would be making kids laugh instead of scare them. Hallie was glad for her job back as kitchen help. She would need it when her maternity leave came. 

One day, she confronted Sullivan. “Sulley, I have to ask, do you know anything about Randall’s whereabouts? I need to know.” 

“With how he was treating you, you shouldn’t be worried about him. He can take care of himself.” Sulley said. 

“He tried to come see me one last time before the child incident. I need to see him. Do you know where he is? I have something he needs to know about.” 

Sullivan could tell she wasn’t going to let up. “He tried to kill me twice and more in one day, Hallie. He deserved what he got. Mike and I banished him.” 

“What?!” 

“He was a danger to us and he might have been to you too. We saw how he treated you.” 

“You really shouldn’t have done that. He needed to know something first and I didn’t get the chance to tell him.” Hallie said. 

“Tell him what?” 

“As you know by now, that I’m expecting, Sulley, but the child I carry, is Randall’s.” She gave him the sad face. 

He was stunned silent for a moment. “Why didn’t you tell him?” 

“He was always so busy for me to tell him. And the one last night that he came to me, maybe if I had let him in, I might have been able to tell him, but I was still mad at him. If he had known, he might have tried to change.” 

“I doubt that. He was just too dangerous to stay here, Hallie. I’m sorry. But I’ll be here for you in whatever you need for you and the baby.” Sulley said. 

Hallie knew that her friend did have a point. If Randall had tried to do those things, he was dangerous and maybe he shouldn’t know about the baby. If he had been dangerous to a human child, he might have been to his own too. 

Though there was still a part of Hallie that felt that her child shouldn’t grow up without knowing its father.


	10. Chapter 10

In the human world, when Randall had gotten away and learned a little about just trying to stay alive, he had much thinking to do. He mainly just raided the trash or chicken coops for eggs. 

At one point, he had let his hurt feelings out by crying and that he knew he did regret what he had done. But more than anything, he knew he had taken Hallie for granted for too long. He had to find a way back to her. He loved her. 

“When I get back, I’m going to ask her to marry me.” He said to himself. He was looking up at a full moon. 

Randall was just even lucky to be alive after the beating he had took and he had some ugly wounds on his face and head. He had a broken arm and broken leg from the incident too. 

He had made splints the best he could. Now he just had to concentrate on finding enough food and water to take care of himself while out here. But he vowed he would return and marry Hallie. He wasn’t about to give up on her. He would do anything to make it up to her. 

He knew that he could return to being the monster that she fell in love with. It had just been the pressure from Waternoose and making that machine that had made him snap more than anything, other than Sullivan being the number one scarer that everyone loved. 

But first, he had to find a child’s room and get back through the closet. He wasn't going to give up.   
………………

At five months along in the pregnancy, Celia and some other females from Monsters, Inc threw Hallie a baby shower for her little one. She had made many friends at the factory. She loved the attention she was getting, but she still wished the father of the child could share in this attention too. Her mother was also at the shower to assist her. 

She got a crib, diapers, toys, books, lullaby tapes, a name book, a rocking chair, changing table, a carrier, a stroller, and an incubator. So many things she would need for the baby. 

When she had learned of Randall’s banishment, she told her parents and they were the ones who were mostly helping her out now. 

She thanked everyone for the great gifts for the baby. Many of them asked if she did have a name in mind yet. 

“No, not yet.” 

Hallie couldn’t help but wonder though how Randall was doing wherever he was. Was he okay? Was he getting enough food? She was still worried for him. But more than anything, she couldn’t help but wonder what would his reaction be if he ever found out he was going to be a dad?

She had always wanted to meet his family. After the baby shower, she looked up the last name of Boggs. 

There was a Ned Boggs in the phone book, other than Randall. 

Nervously, Hallie called up the phone number. It was still the weekend. 

There were a few rings, but a male voice picked up. “Hello.” 

“Hi, is this Ned Boggs?” 

“Yes. Who is calling?” 

“You don’t know me yet, but my name is Hallie Norman. I was friends with your brother, Randall. He always said that he would talk to you again. Did he ever do that?”

“I haven’t heard from him in a long time. He said he didn’t want to talk to us again. So what do you need from us?” Ned asked. 

"I have always wanted to meet you guys. Would that be alright?” Hallie asked. 

There was a pause on the other end. “Um, I need to talk this over with my wife and I could get back to you. What’s your phone number?”

Hallie gave him her number. “Again, I would love to meet all of you. Goodbye.” 

She hung up and hoped that they would get back to her. 

On the other end, Ned, also a purple lizard, he was in shock that a girl that knew his brother would want to meet his family. He also had three fronds, and had green markings on his back. His eyes were more an amber color. He had the same number of limbs his brother had. 

He sat down with his wife later and talked to her about it. She was skeptical about it, but perhaps she was trying to get in touch for Randall. Marissa was an orange colored female with red markings and blue eyes. She only had one frond, two arms and four legs. 

She said they could meet in the park tomorrow. 

Ned called Hallie back and asked, “How’s a meeting in the park tomorrow at three?”

“That would be great. Thank you. Goodnight.” 

Ned put the phone down. “She sounds really nice.” 

“Let’s hope that she is.” His wife said. “And that she likes kids.” 

They later told Rex, their son, that they would be meeting someone new tomorrow at the park. He was excited about going to the park, but not so sure about meeting a stranger. He looked a lot like his mother, but had his Uncle Randall's green eyes.   
………………

The next day, Hallie made sure to show up at the park early. She wanted to make a good impression. Besides herself and her own parents, she really wanted her child to know the other half of its family too. 

Soon, Hallie saw three lizards, two adults and a child approaching. She got up off the bench and went to go meet them. 

“Hi, are you Randall’s family?” Hallie asked. 

“Yes. You must be Hallie.” The female, Marissa, said. 

“Yes, that’s me.” 

“I am Ned, this is Marissa, and our son, Rex.” Ned introduced his family. 

“Nice to meet you all. Randall told me your names, but he didn’t like talking much about you.” 

“Where is my brother?” 

“I hate to say it, but he was banished for causing trouble at the factory.” 

“Are you his wife?” Marissa asked. 

“No, but I was his girlfriend. We were together for awhile. And I never did get to tell him that he was going to be a dad.” 

“Randall, a father? I don’t think he could handle that responsibility.” Ned said. 

“I am carrying his child.” Hallie said. 

They looked down and the swelling in her belly was obvious. 

“Rex is going to have a cousin.” 

Rex was nervous, but when he heard about a cousin, he became happy. But he wanted to go play on the playground more. He was allowed to so the adults could talk about grown up things. They sat down at a table where they could talk and watch Rex at the same time. 

“How did you meet him?” Ned asked. 

“I work in the kitchen at Monsters, Inc. I love to cook and got a job for the cooking team.” Hallie replied. 

“Randall did love to bake.” 

“I know. He did a few times while we were together.” 

“How did he treat you?” Marissa asked. “I mean, he didn’t force himself on you or anything?” 

“Of course not! We were madly in love. But things just from too much pressure from his boss kept him working so hard and he wasn’t eating or sleeping much in the last couple of months before his banishment. Something in him changed. I only knew him a total of ten months. But before the change, he was really a sweetheart with me.” 

They almost found that hard to believe. Randall hadn’t been that way since before college. Something had also changed in him when he was in college too. But Hallie seemed like an honest soul. 

“I contacted you because I wanted my baby to know the other half of his or her family. I have wanted to meet you for a long time. And yes, Randall had met my family too. I thought it was fair.” 

They could agree with that. 

“Was he going to marry you?” Ned asked. 

“In time I’m sure. But I don’t know if I could have as long as he was the big grump he turned into. I still love him and if he proved he could change if he came back or still here, I would.” 

“I don’t know if he would ever change. He had been like for far too long.” Ned said. 

“Randall often told me his issues with his job and how others saw him. How he was treated in college and why he became more of a grump. We were best friends for awhile, but his job got in the way with a project he was forced to work on. He began ignoring me. I hated it, but I hoped it was just till he got this project finished and things would get better for us again.” 

They listened intently and continued talking about themselves to get to know each other better. Rex continued to play. Hallie loved watching him, for that would be her own child someday, running around with its cousin. 

In the end, it turned into a nice meeting and they would have more get-togethers. And they would eventually meet her parents too. And even at the end of their meeting, Hallie had also become Rex's new Aunt Hallie. She liked that thought. Now she felt part of Randall's family too. 

But without Randall here, even though she didn't want to think about it, she was still worried about who would take care of her child should something happen to her. Though her parents could do it, but then, Randall's brother's family could take over too. And Rex would be like an older brother. But hopefully, that day would never come. 

Hallie went home really happy. She was glad to have met Ned and his family. Ned did kind of remind her of Randall, but he didn't have the same temperament as him. 

Overall, it had been a great day.


	11. Chapter 11

Within weeks, Hallie went into labor and laid her egg. It was a good size. It was placed into the incubator she had gotten. 

Since Randall wasn’t here anymore, she really wanted a son. She turned the temperature to stimulate a boy. But she wouldn’t have minded a daughter too. Maybe at a later date if she ever found another male to love. 

Now that the egg was here, she needed to get the nursery set up too. Her parents came over and helped to set it up from all the things she had gotten from the baby shower. She also began going through her baby name book. 

She looked up Randall’s name and it meant ‘wolf shield.’ She then looked up her own name and it meant ‘strong in war.’ 

It was amazing how their names had like battle meanings. She had stood up to him and didn’t let his temper get to her all the time when it got to so many others. But when she had been pregnant, she couldn’t help herself when she had been upset. 

Hallie would look for a good strong name.   
…………….

Randall had been in the swamp for over four months. He was tired of living like an animal. He had moved on from where he had first come in. He had been shot at for raiding trash or getting in and scaring chickens. 

His injuries had healed awkwardly since being here. He was looking so hard for a home that had small children, hoping to find a way home. He couldn’t be wearing bandages when he got back. He would need to rely on his invisibility to get out safely and find his way to his apartment or to Hallie’s. 

He soon did find a house that had two small kids. One of each. It was a nice spring day and they were having fun playing outside. Randall knew this was a good chance at getting inside and finding one of their rooms. 

He wasn’t in the mood for trying to scare or anything else. He just wanted to get home. He looked in the window first to see any sign of a parent. 

There was one in the kitchen, evidently making a snack or something, as she was chopping up some vegetables. 

Randall then began looking around sides of the house, to see if there were any open windows. He saw one on the south side. It was upstairs. Using his special pads on his hands and feet, he climbed up to it and went inside. 

It turned out to be the parent’s bedroom. But it was okay. He was inside. Now he just needed to look for one of the kid’s rooms. He snuck out of the parent’s room and went down the halls. 

He found the girl’s room first. This did remind him of the little girl’s room who he had taken for a test subject. But he didn’t dwell on that. He got under the bed. This was going to take a lot of patience, something he didn’t have much of, but he had learned some. 

He had lost some weight out there in the swamp, as food wasn’t so easy to come by all the time. But he hoped he was going home, tonight!

Later on, the girl was tucked into her warm, cozy bed. Randall felt the weight on the bed. She had to be about eight. He would have given anything to sleep in a nice soft bed again. Out there, he had slept on the wet ground or in trees at times. It just depended where he was and what was available. 

Randall found himself thinking about Hallie all the time. It was what kept him going the most. Though he still did feel that he wanted revenge on Sullivan and Wazowski for banishing him. 

Soon, there was a creak from the closet and a monster came out. Randall couldn’t tell who it was and he didn’t really care. He just wanted back inside. 

But the monster in question was telling jokes and made himself fall on some jacks instead of trying to scare the girl. She ended up laughing her lungs out. The monster was thanking her and he began backing out. 

Now was his chance! Making sure he was invisible, he bolted for the door. He jumped onto the wall and jumped through, just as it closed. 

Randall Boggs was back at Monsters, Inc. He was happy to be back in the monster world. Even if he was found and went to prison, he would much rather be here than in the human world. At least he would still have chances to see Hallie, even in prison. But he had to find her first. 

He had a look around him too. From the big letters and numbers, he even did see his old station number. He was on the F floor, but something was quite off. 

Everyone was doing like circus stunts. There were balloons everywhere. It was like a child’s playhouse. But whatever was going on, he wasn’t going to stick around. 

He did go to the kitchen, seeking Hallie. He did manage to make her out. He smiled a big one for the first time in a long time. He had never felt so happy to be seeing her. She looked well and very beautiful to him. 

But he knew seeing her here was not the time and place. He would go to her place and surprise her. 

Randall left the building, mainly sticking to the ceiling or walls so he wouldn’t run into anyone, but still left out the main doors. On the street, he didn’t know if it was right to let himself be seen. 

Soon, he did run across a billboard with some of Monstropolis’ Most Wanted. His name and picture was on it. As he looked at it, he questioned it. Did he really look that mean? 

He didn’t want to be that same old rotten lizard anymore. He had to forget it if he wanted to be a better person for Hallie. He still remembered how they used to have fun together. He continued to what he hoped was her apartment. 

He knew where she kept a spare key. He found it and let himself into the apartment. He wasn’t going to let her keep him shut out this time. 

As he looked around, it all still looked pretty much the same. It would still be some time before everyone was off work, so he had time to make himself some food and sit on the couch. He turned on the TV, just to pass the time and he eventually fell asleep. This was the first time in a long time being able to sleep on a soft surface and had some food that he could microwave.   
…………….

Hallie came home after 5:30 in the evening. She had had a busy day. But when she got in, it was surprising to see her TV was on. 

But even more shocking was to see a familiar form on her couch. Her eyes widened. 

Randall!

She turned the TV off. She picked up a broom in case he might be up to something. 

“Randall!” She shouted. 

Randall woke up so startled that he fell off the couch. 

He was on his stomach on the floor and he looked up at the woman he loved, only she had a broom in her hands. 

“Oh, hey. I was uh, just in the neighborhood.” He said with a shy grin, picking himself up. 

Hallie was not appeased. She did notice however that he did look different than the last time she saw him. 

Randall saw the broom in her hands. “Look, Hallie, I can explain. Please, put the broom down. I promise I’m not going to hurt you.” 

“How could you do those horrible things?! And what are you doing here?” She demanded angrily. She began to move toward the hallway, blocking it. 

“I had to come back to talk to you. I tried for four long months to get back here. I just got back today. You were on my mind constantly. I was-” 

“Banished? Yes, I know, Sullivan told me. I barely managed to get it out of him. So most of the city doesn’t even know you were banished.” 

Randall felt relieved somewhat but he knew she could still get him into trouble. 

“Hallie, please. I’m not here to cause trouble. I tried to tell you before my banishment that even though I was a rotten lizard for doing what I did, that I wasn’t going to give up on you. I’m sorry for what I did. For hurting you and doing the things I did. I was just so desperate to try to get my project to succeed and then things would have been just fine. I wouldn’t be working so hard all the time. We could have been rich and happy.” 

“I don’t care about being rich, I cared about you. I never did stop caring about you, Randall. But the things you did were wrong, including trying to kill Sullivan, Mike, and that little girl.” 

“Are you with him, as his girl now?” 

“No. We are just friends. Sullivan is the new CEO now. Waternoose was arrested. The factory was shut down for a month trying to figure out it’s next move. We are lucky we got back in business. Laughter was found to be ten times stronger than screaming.” 

“At least it’s in business. But I know I don’t have what it takes to be a clown.” 

“You have a good sense of humor. That was one of the things I fell in love with about you, when you were a gentleman.” 

“I can be that way again, Hallie. I’m going to do it for you.” 

“You’re going to have to do it for more than me. Do it also for yourself. And for somebody else.” 

“For Sullivan? He’s the reason I lost everything!” 

“No, not for him. Before you were banished, I tried to tell you multiple times about something, but you were always too busy or mad to listen to me. Randall Boggs, you are going to be a father!” She blurted it out. 

Randall was shocked silent. His eyes were wide. He just stared at her. Then he looked down at her. He didn’t see any signs of pregnancy. 

“I- I’m sorry. When are you due?” 

“I laid the egg while you were gone. It should be hatching in June. You may be the father, but you will do nothing to harm it!” 

“Why would I do that? I know this is a little shocking to me, but you could have told me. I would have done all I could to support you. I’m sorry you had to go through it alone.” 

“I tried to tell you, but your greed and lust for power got in the way of that.” 

“Waternoose forced me to do all that. He had threatened to harm you a few times if I didn’t do what he said. He gave me nothing but lectures. He also ordered me to kill Sullivan. He was more power hungry than me. I only wanted to make the best life possible too, for the city, and for us.” 

Hallie couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Waternoose had threatened her? He had seemed so nice to her. 

“Do I have the honest, absolute truth from you that he did those things?” 

“Yes. You have my word.” He gave her the most sincere face he could give her. 

“I know you have hated Sullivan for a long time. I bet you did want to kill him.” 

“I wanted him out of the picture. I guess I was just so starved for wanting to be recognized for something good I could do to save the city. I have gotten so much hatred all my life and I just wanted to do something good for a change. I didn’t mean to harm anyone, but we did need a test subject to see if my machine would work. It was just one kid. I wouldn’t have gotten anymore.” 

“It was thanks to that kid that we found our new energy source. But what you tried to do with that kid, how can I trust you with your ours?” 

“Hallie, I will never harm our child. I swear. I also came back to ask you something. I know what I did was wrong now, and I’m sorry. I never meant to harm anyone. But I still deeply love you. I don’t have a ring right now, but would you marry me?” 

Hallie’s eyes went wide. She saw the deepest soulful look in his eyes right now. 

“It will take you awhile to gain my trust back, buster. But, I have cared for you for so long. I can’t say yes just yet.” She said. 

“I promise, I’ll work hard to gain it back. I want to do the right thing and for us to be a family.” 

“You are even really going to have to prove yourself once again to my parents. They heard what you did too and weren’t happy about it.” 

“I’ll do anything to make it up to all of you.” Randall said. 

“What about your own family?” 

“Huh?” 

“You never did contact them. I did get in touch with them. They seem nice. And yes, they know about the baby too.” 

Randall didn’t know what to say. 

“If you want to be a family, you need to reconnect with them too. They will be part of your child’s life.” 

“I’ll try.” He said. 

Soon, they had dinner after finishing their conversation. Hallie did put down the broom. They both did give each other kisses and hugs for missing each other so much. Soon, Hallie did show Randall to the other room, which was now a nursery. 

Randall saw how it was mostly blue. “Is the baby going to be a boy?” He asked. “The room just has that look.” 

“Yes. I wanted it to be a boy.” 

Randall finally got to see the egg that was his in the incubator. He almost couldn’t hardly believe it. He was going to be a father. 

The reality of it finally sunk in and he smiled. He hugged and kissed Hallie again. “Again, I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.” 

“We’ll get through this.” She said. 

At bedtime, he did want to go to the bedroom with her, but she stopped him. 

“I love you, Randall, but I’m not ready for you to be in the room with me just yet. You can have the couch.” 

“Alright.” He was going to respect her wishes. 

He took the couch. He wanted so much to be able to hold her in his arms again, in bed. He wanted to get started making up with her. But respecting what she wanted was a good start. 

Today, he had dealt with her, but what would tomorrow bring?


	12. Chapter 12

Hallie awoke Randall the next morning and she made them some pancakes and sausage for breakfast. 

She watched him walk to the table and how he used one arm. He had a limp in one of his legs and his lower left arm didn’t look like it did before. She noticed the scars on his face too. 

“Randall, I know I was mean to you last night and didn’t notice so quick, but what happened to you? I’ve never seen those scars before, and how you limp when you walk, and that arm, it looks bad.” 

“When Sullivan threw me through the door, I was met by humans and the mother hit me in the head with a shovel. She also broke my leg and my arm. It did damage and I did the best I could to splint them in the swamp. But they never healed the way they should have. If I could have visited a hospital and had them repaired, they might not be so mangled looking. That human woman nearly killed me.” 

“I’m so sorry you went through that. But I am glad you survived. It proves just how much of a fighter and survivor you are. All that you faced in your life, despite all the punishments and others not liking you, what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger.” 

Randall had to smile at that. Perhaps it was true. 

He soon had his first bite of her pancakes and when he tasted it, he began to stuff them into his mouth faster. He had missed her cooking and homemade food. 

“Randall, slow down. You’ll make yourself sick.” Hallie warned. 

He stopped. “Sorry, it’s just that I have missed your cooking and the monster world’s food. I had to struggle to find food out there. It was just a habit of just feeling I didn’t know when the next meal was coming.” 

“Yeah, you do look thinner than I remember. I’ll help you bring up your weight again, and I have plenty of food in the cabinets and fridge. But then, I wonder what we are going to do. You can only hide out for so long before someone finds out you are back.” 

“We’ll worry about it later. Right now I’m just glad to be back in your company.” 

“Randall, sooner or later, you will need to face your rivals about what you did. I love having you here too, and I can help you.” 

He really didn’t want to face anyone else right now. 

“Can it wait for awhile? At least let me get my health back first.” 

“Yes. That’s fine. But whatever happens, I will support you. But you have to promise that you won’t harm them again.” 

“I don’t know if I could ever forgive them for what they did to me. But no, I won’t try to harm them again. I promise.” He said. 

“I know facing them will be a problem, as will be facing the city. But while you recover, we can talk and make it the pure truth of what it is about what happened. With me being with you when you tell the story to them, they can’t just go and call the CDA on you.” Hallie said. “I want them to hear your side.” 

“Someone needs to hear my side. If it wouldn’t be for you listening to me, if they found out I was back, the CDA would lock me up and throw away the key without letting me have a say in the matter.” 

“I want you to be in your son’s life and in mine. But you have so much work to do in gaining trust back. From me and my parents, and to your family.” 

“I will do anything to stay with you.” 

Hallie could see this was the side of Randall that she had loved. 

“I do want to marry you, but we should still date awhile longer and make sure we trust one another again before that happens, as well as being able to afford the wedding.” 

“I promise I’ll get you a ring, but yes, I know there are issues that have to be dealt with first. I don’t care if we wait three years for the wedding to happen, as long as we get to say the ‘I dos.’” 

To her, he was already being funny without probably meaning to be. But she was glad he was being honest with her. They would plan their wedding, after everything was over with. 

Soon after breakfast, Hallie had to give him kisses goodbye for the day as she had to work. For now, she would have to supply their income. 

But before she left, Randall asked, “Hallie, can you get the things from my locker? They might still be in there. If I was to ever get into my apartment, I need my keys.” He then told her the combination and number to it. She could give it to one of the guys. 

“I promise I’ll get your stuff.” 

“Thanks.” 

“I have to go. Stay here for now.” She said. 

“Like I want to go anywhere.” 

She could understand he didn’t want to go anywhere, from all the stresses he had mentioned from the swamps and just wanting to relax and get his health up to par. She left to go to work. 

After she was gone, Randall went into the nursery. With the blind being up, letting light come in, he sat in the chair in there and he looked at the incubator. He saw his egg was just sitting in there. 

“I wish I had known about you sooner.” He started talking. “Maybe something could have been different between me and your mom. I only wanted the best for us. I didn’t mean to be such a big jerk. I guess I just got so caught up in just wanting to finish that machine so I could have a real life back outside of my job, but my boss was just so hard to push me to get it done too. He wasn’t letting me have much of a life for two long years.” 

“But now that that’s over, I can have a life with you and your mom again. I will be a good dad to you, whatever your name will be. But I am concerned that if the city finds out I’m back, or Sullivan and Wazowski for that matter, I know they won’t hesitate to throw me in the slammer or banish me again. But if I go to jail, I worry about missing out on your life, and hers. I may have only known about you for less than a day, but I want us to be a family, son.” 

Randall began looking around the room. He saw that Hallie had everything that a baby would need and for the parents to need to take care of it. He wondered how she had been able to afford all this. He knew she wasn’t rich. But then, maybe others had helped her out? But if they knew the child was his, why would they help? He knew that the majority of people hated him. 

Randall did wonder though if the egg was truly his. Hallie could have been with another male while he was gone. He would find out, but not in a threatening way this time. He just had to know. 

He got up and went to look at the books on the shelf. He saw many reading books, but then came upon the name book. He took that one off the shelf. Maybe he could help decide a name. It was the least he could do. He sat down and began looking through the names and meanings to see which one might make a good one. 

Throughout the day, Hallie thought about Randall. What was he doing at home? She hoped he wouldn’t harm the egg. She really wanted to be able to trust him again. She was anxious about her child all day. She didn’t tell anyone that Randall was back. But she asked Mike if she could have Randall’s locker cleaned out and the things given to her. She had the combo for it. 

Mike was amazed she even knew the combo. But he cleaned out the locker, not really wanting to give respect to Randall’s things. He was glad to get rid of them when he gave them to Hallie. It was amazing that Sulley hadn’t thought to have the locker cleaned out sooner. 

When her job was done for the day, she hurried home as fast as she could. She wanted to make sure the egg was safe. 

When Hallie got home, she hurried to the nursery to see Randall asleep in the rocking chair, with a book on his chest. She looked into the incubator and the egg was still sitting in there. She opened it up to look for cracks or damage. There were none. Randall hadn’t touched it. She sighed in relief. She closed the door again. 

She walked over to the chair where Randall was and saw the book was the name book. He must have been looking for a name. She didn’t mind if he looked through it. She still hadn’t decided on a name for their son yet. Maybe he could find a good one. 

She picked up the book and gently shook his shoulder. “Randall, wake up.” 

He came to and saw it was her. 

“I’m home.” 

“Hey.” He said sleepily.

“Hi. I did get the things from your locker today. They are out in the living room.” 

“Thanks. Now that you’re home, there is something that has been on my mind.” 

“What’s that?” 

“Hallie, tell me the honest truth. Were you with any other male while I was gone? Is the child really mine?” 

“Randall, I have loved you for a long time now. How can you ask that?” 

“I need to know.” 

“No, I was never with any other male. Not even while you gone. You were the only one I have ever mated with. The conception could have been from our fun drunken night or the other time, if the condom broke. I don’t know which, but I swear I was not with anyone else. The baby is yours. When it hatches, you could even have a paternity test if you want.” 

From her answer, it sounded serious and sincere enough that he had to believe her. She had never really lied to him before. He knew he had let things get to him a lot before. 

“Randall, you have been the love of my life. Your rivals are my friends yes, but they are just friends. Everyone needs everyday friends.” Hallie said. “Even you. I know I can’t force you to like them, but you could at least get along with them. They supported me while you gone, and it was through besides just my parents that Celia even gave me a beautiful baby shower to be able to acquire all the things you see in this room for the little one. I couldn’t afford all the big stuff.” 

“Do they know the baby is mine?” 

“Yes. I told them. I know Sulley feels bad when he heard you were the father and he had no idea. But what he told me was that you were dangerous. That’s why I acted the way I did last night. I figured you might be back for revenge or something.” 

“I was power crazed, tired, and desperate at the time. Yes, I guess I was at the time. My anger with them and Waternoose was so strong. I just wanted the plan to work and I could get on with our life. I just wanted to help the city and the scarers wouldn’t have to work so hard anymore if the machine had worked successfully.” 

“What was it’s name exactly?” 

“The Scream Extractor.” 

“It would have required kidnapping more children. I’m sorry, Randall, but I’m with Sullivan on that one. It wasn’t right to have made it. But I do appreciate the thought you wanted to help the city and not make everyone have to work so hard, but it also would have put many out of work. They all seem to love their jobs. But our new energy is way higher and better than ever. And we want the best for our son.” 

“Yes. I do too. I sat in here a good portion of the day actually talking to him. Even if he can’t hear me, I figured I better get started trying to be a good dad. I even tried to find a name for him. Have you settled on one?” 

“No, not yet. Now that we are together again, we can decide on one together.” She said. 

“Now that I’m back, I have to find out what I’m gonna do with my life. I know I’ll be there for you and him, but what am I gonna do for a job? If most of the city knows what I did, no one is going to hire me.” 

“Well, you did build the machine. What if you did something in mechanics and engineering? It’s something you enjoy. Just don’t build another scream extractor.” 

He giggled. “I won’t.”

They left the nursery to go spend the evening together.


	13. Chapter 13

Over the following days, Hallie did begin to have more respect for Randall. She still hadn’t told anyone that he was back. He liked it that way. He just wanted to catch up with her for now. 

That first weekend together was one of romance. Kissing, hugging, TV and movies, special dinners, playing games, thinking about the baby, and making love in bed. They just wanted to be the other’s world. Being apart for so long had cleared their senses. 

Hallie had always been herself, but Randall had had to realize what it was he truly needed to be happy. Being in that swamp had made him realize what he had done and he didn’t want to give up who he loved. He had taken it all for granted. He wasn’t going to do that again. 

While he was laying on the bed, Hallie took the opportunity to examine the scars and old injuries. There had definitely been wounds inflicted on the limbs too. But the old breaks were too far gone to be able to be fixed. He would always have these small handicaps to them, but he could still use them. 

Even though the two of them had mostly a good weekend of love and romance, Hallie’s mother happened to drop by, by surprise. 

There was a knocking on the door while Hallie and Randall were in the middle of a love session and it startled them both. 

“Who is that?” He asked. “Were you expecting anyone?” 

“No. Stay here.” She said. 

Hallie went to the door. “Who is it?” 

“Me, Hallie.” 

“Mom.” Hallie unlocked the door. 

Randall turned invisible and went to look. Just Hallie’s mother. Some slight relief. 

“This is a surprise. What brings you by?” Hallie asked. 

“I got you this little shirt for your son. Just for nice occasions.” 

“Oh, thanks, Mom. I’ll put it away for him.” 

Cassie sensed her daughter was trying to get rid of her. 

“Hallie, what’s going on? You seem like you’re trying to get rid of me. I can sense it in your voice.” Then she sniffed the air, both with her nose and tongue. “Something’s going on.” 

“Nothing’s going on. I am just getting ready to go out with friends, that’s all.” She lied. 

“I can smell a different scent on you. What’s going on?” Cassie demanded. 

“Mom, I really need you to go.” 

“No, not until I find out what’s going on. Who is it?” 

“Alright. It was going to be soon, but you might as well know, and please don’t get mad, though I know you will be, but please, don’t hurt him. You can come out now.” Hallie said. 

Cassie was shocked when she saw who it was. 

Randall unblended himself. “Hi, Mrs. Norman.” He gave a nervous wave. 

“Randall! What are you doing here?!” 

Hallie got in front of him. 

“He came back here because he still loves me, Mom! And yes, he knows about his son too. He’s been making up to me about the mistakes he made.” 

“Kidnapping children and trying to harm them is not what I call trustworthy, Hallie.” 

“I will never do it again. I swear!” Randall said. 

“How would we ever be able to trust you again, Randall? You also treated my daughter like crap! You shouldn’t even be here with her. You have no rights to the child either. I could have you arrested for everything you did.” 

“Mother! He’s sorry for what he did, and he’s doing everything he can to make up for it. You really need to hear his side of the story. And he’s still my son’s father. He has accepted it and is trying to make a new start over. Please, just give him a chance to tell you what happened.” Hallie made it clear that she wasn’t going to tolerate her mother’s accusations without letting the truth be told. 

Randall smiled that for once, someone was standing up for him, which no one had ever done that for him before. His story had clearly won Hallie back to him. But everything he had told her was the honest truth. 

Cassie sat down and folded her arms angrily. Randall sat down beside Hallie. She urged him to tell it from his side. 

Randall told her everything. He needed all the support he could get. Mason wasn’t sure to take his return lightly when he heard that Randall had returned and was living with his daughter and grandchild. 

Cassie still wasn’t pleased to hear it all, but she understood a little more when he was finished. 

“I need time to work things out before I can even face the CDA. Please, don’t turn me in.” Randall pleaded. 

He never wanted to resort to that, but he was doing everything in his power to gain the support he needed. 

“Mom, please listen to him. I missed him so much. I’m not ready to lose him again and I want him to know his son. He wants to know him too. He’s sorry for what he did. He needs more time to recover from being banished too. He didn’t have the easiest time out there.” Hallie said. 

Cassie saw that Randall looked quite thin. 

“Alright. I’ll take you for word. But I can’t hold back your father for long. And you will have to face the consequences of your actions soon, Randall.” Cassie said. 

“I know. I just need time to prepare for it. I’m not ready yet.” 

“Mom, can you wait to tell Dad? I mean, wait until next weekend at least? I know he’ll be mad, but I want to be here when he storms over. I don’t want him hurting Randall. He’s been hurt enough.” 

“Alright. Next weekend.” Cassie said. 

“Thanks, Mom.” Hallie hugged her. 

“Thanks.” Randall said. 

“You’ll have to work hard to earn our trust back.” 

“I know. I’m gonna do the best I can.” 

Cassie left, still not feeling happy she would have to hide this for a week, but she would do what she could. 

Randall and Hallie were glad she was gone, but at least Cassie knew the truth and they hoped she supported them.   
……………….

The lizard pair had a tough week on how they were trying to think up how to tell Hallie’s father, Mason, that Randall was back and he was staying with Hallie. 

One evening, Hallie went home to get Randall and they were going to go to Randall’s apartment to see if there was anything left there to get. Randall wanted to try to save some of his things if he could. He stayed invisible while Hallie carried the keys. 

They got into the building and went to the apartment. Randall’s stuff was still there, but who knows for how long. They both got to dragging boxes down and packing up the stuff. But Hallie knew they would need someone to drive them out of here. She called up her mom. 

“Mom, we are at Randall’s apartment and we are getting his things out of here. More than likely they would sell it or junk it if he doesn’t pay his bills here and that is obviously out of the question. Will you come and get us and the things? He doesn’t have a whole lot that’s valuable.” Hallie said. 

“Alright, but you two are still owing me for this.” Cassie said. 

“Thank you.” 

“Is she coming?” Randall asked. 

“Yes.” She then told her mom the address. Then she hung up and unplugged the phone. She continued to help him pack. 

Cassie soon arrived at the address. She went inside and talked to the landlord. 

“Which one belongs to Randall Boggs?” Cassie asked. 

The landlord was a middle aged guy, brown colored, three eyes, two arms, two legs, no tail. 

“And who are you?” He asked. 

“A mother of a friend of Boggs. So which one? Has he been here?” 

“Not for a long time, Ma’am. If he doesn’t come back, his things are going to be sold or junked. And I am just about to evict him for not paying his rent. Room 4, second floor.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Boggs always paid his bills on time. I don’t know why it starts now.”

Cassie went on up. When she got up there, Hallie answered the door. 

“We need to get all this out of here. The landlord said he was going to evict Randall and get rid of his things.” Cassie said. 

“I’m moving in with Hallie anyway. It’s not safe for me here anymore. I don’t care about the bed, but everything else here is important to me.” Randall said. 

“Until you’re married, you really shouldn’t live together.” Cassie said. 

“We’re not ready to get married yet, Mom.” Hallie said. “Some time later on, yes, but not now. He has nowhere else to go. Going anywhere else, even to his old partner’s home, he might get the CDA involved and we’re not ready to deal with them yet.” 

“And we have to deal with your father too.” 

“I know, but first, we want to get Randall’s stuff out of here.” 

They all packed up the stuff and it was ready to go. Of course, Randall couldn’t risk being seen. Only the girls could carry out the boxes, but he did want to help. He just made sure the things were taken out to the car. They were all small things really, and his own table and what was left of good food in his cabinets. A lot of food was thrown out. 

After all the things and supplies were gotten into the car, it was loaded. Hallie rode up front with her mom while Randall rode in the back. 

Once back at Hallie’s place, they unloaded Randall’s things. “Why can’t you go stay with your own family?” Cassie asked. 

“I don’t know if they would trust me enough to let me stay.” Randall said. “I haven’t had contact for years.” 

“Like I said, I contacted them recently though. We’ll work it out with them too.” Hallie said. 

Randall still couldn’t carry the items in at the risk of being seen. The girls carried the boxes to the apartment and he would take them and set them down though. He would settle on where to put them later on. 

After all the unpacking was done, Cassie said that they better be ready by this weekend. 

They dreaded it, but it had to be done. Randall decided on where to put his things. It seemed odd that he was officially moved in with Hallie now. He would have to keep his cool. But he was ready to have a new life with her.


	14. Chapter 14

Hallie and Randall had talked all week on how they were going to handle Mason. It was better that they went over to her parents’ house to deal with this. There were too many other tenants around where Hallie lived. 

Cassie and Hallie agreed on that Hallie was coming over to talk about something important with them both. Cassie picked both of them up. 

When they got to the house, Randall vanished. This was most likely not going to be pretty. 

Once inside, they all sat down together in the living room. Randall stood by, waiting for his cue, though he did lower his body to the floor while waiting. 

“So, Hallie, what did you want to talk to us about?” Mason began. 

“Well, Mom already knows what it’s about, but we needed to talk to you together.” Hallie said.

“Alright. What is it?” 

“Dad, I know you’ll more than likely get mad at this, but you have to know. You know when I told you about Randall?” Hallie began. 

“Yes. What about him?” 

“He… he came back.” Cassie said. 

“What?!” Mason said sharply. “We should be preparing to stop him!” 

“Dad! We can’t!” Hallie said. 

“I’m already here.” Randall said, appearing. 

Mason couldn’t believe it. “You are not allowed near my family, after what you pulled!” He began getting up and ready to fight the other younger male. 

“Dad, wait! We can explain!” Hallie said. 

“Explain what? That’s he’s a danger to this whole city?! To us?! To your child?!” 

“I am not a danger to the city. I will never hurt my child either. Or Hallie.” Randall said. 

“You already did hurt her! I don’t want you near her or the baby! I will gladly let Hallie live here again.” Mason said. 

“Dad, we are already living together. Only for a week. He just got back. We made up. And Randall has something to tell you. Just let him explain what happened.” Hallie demanded. 

“Why should I? If he hurt you once, he could do it again.” 

“Yeah, there will be times when I need my space. It’s the same with everyone. But I won’t take it out on her. I never did hit her or anything like that. I know I took her for granted though. But I still loved her and I wasn’t going to give up on her without a fight.” Randall said. 

Randall went on explain all that happened in the past and he was getting tired of repeating all the details while keeping a wary eye on Mason. But he knew there would be more times he would have to tell the tale to others. His old rivals and especially to the CDA and a court of law eventually. But he needed to rally his supporters first and get his health back. 

Mason was indeed angry over all this, but he listened to what Randall said. 

“It was my boss who was the real danger to the city. He made me build that machine. And now that that is in the past, I want to start over with my life and start something else. I know scaring is out of the picture, but I will find something.” 

“No one is going to hire you for what you did. That is always going to linger on your record, no matter how much you try to change things.” Mason said. 

“I know and I will answer for my actions. I just need all the support I can get first and prove that I’m not who I was before. I want to be with Hallie and our son.” 

Mason could feel the sincerity and sorrow in Randall’s voice. He could also see it in his body language. He was not being threatening in any way. He was more nervous, being all fidgety and changing some colors. 

Mason could see that Randall did have one unique ability for a lizard like them. None of his family could change colors like that. 

“Even if I do believe your story, Randall, you are going to have to work hard to earn our trust back. And if you EVER, do anything to hurt my daughter, or her child, you will be in extreme trouble, mister.” Mason declared sternly. 

“I won’t. And I understand. I won’t take her for granted again. I know that she was faithful to me. And I want to be the same for her and you guys.” Randall said calmly. 

Mason still had many doubts about Randall right now, but in time, maybe he could be trusted again, but he would be keeping an eye on him. 

They all had dinner together and things were still sketchy even then. But no one left or came home with injuries and that was the big victory for right now. At least Hallie’s parents knew he was back and his story. But only time would truly tell if they welcomed him back completely. 

……………

Randall continued to talk to and read to his egg every day so the child would know his voice while Hallie was working and he checked every day, very carefully for any cracks to see if it was hatching. He hoped it wasn’t dead or wouldn’t hatch prematurely. 

It had been a week since the parental reunion, and on this Friday, Hallie came home with news that she had contacted his family and they were going to have a reunion too. 

Randall still didn’t feel quite ready to face them. He knew his brother and his wife would look on him with shame. They were coming over to tomorrow for lunch. Hallie had given them her address. 

When they came over the next day, Saturday, all first impressions were just standing still and not talking. 

Randall was near the hallway while his brother’s family was nearer to the entrance. 

“I know it’s been a long time since you all saw each other, but we must all be a family.” Hallie said. 

“How have you been?” Randall finally asked. 

“Busy. With my job and with my son.” Ned said. “You?” 

“Trying to start over here after getting back after four months and trying to get started as a father.” 

Hallie was glad to see the brothers talking. 

“Who’s this, Dad?” Rex asked. 

“This is my brother, Rex. Your Uncle Randall.” Ned said. 

Rex was suspicious of the stranger. He still stuck close to his parents. 

“How about we go in the other room, Rex. You can meet your new cousin, though he’s not really here yet, but you can see his room.” Hallie invited the child away. 

Rex had gotten used to Hallie and happily followed her. She was wanting to give the other adults time to talk. 

Rex saw the blue room. “Where’s my cousin?” He asked. 

“He’s in here. He’ll be here soon, but not ready yet.” Hallie said. 

Rex saw an egg in the incubator. “You have any toys for him?” 

“Yes. You can play with them if you want to. I know they are for babies, but it’s all we have right now.” 

Hallie proceeded to play with Rex. 

Out in the living room, Randall took the chair and his brother and Marissa took the couch. It was an awkward silence for awhile. Then Randall began. 

“I know I’ve been one hell of a rotten brother for a long time, Ned. But I am ready to change my ways. I’ve been starting over.” 

“How could you have done what you did to a child though?” Marissa demanded. 

Randall proceeded to tell the story over again. It was still hard to tell it. 

“I won’t ever do it again, I promise. And I know it’ll take time for you all to get to know the new me. Or if trusting me again.” 

“You got that right, bro.” Ned said. 

Soon, Hallie and Rex came out of the nursery and they were happy as could be. 

“So how was Rex?” Marissa asked. 

“Just a little angel.” Hallie replied. “He can’t wait to meet his cousin in a few weeks.” 

“Well, I fixed us some sandwiches a bit ago. Shall we have lunch now?” Hallie said. 

“Alright.” Ned said. 

Ned’s family was alright with Hallie, but they were all eyeing Randall carefully. He was eyeing them back too, though he tried to keep on looking at Hallie to keep from feeling so nervous. 

Hallie knew things were going to be tense, but this was only the first step in Randall connecting with his family all over again. 

Later, when they were getting ready to leave, Ned whispered to his brother, “You have found yourself a great girl, Randall. Don’t blow it with her.” 

“I won’t. I nearly did so long ago, but I know I won’t now.” 

“We’ll be getting together again soon. Let us know when the egg hatches.” 

“We will.” 

“See ya soon.” Marissa said. 

“Bye, Aunt Hallie!” Rex said. 

“Bye, Rex.” 

The others all weren’t expecting that.

“I told him he could call me Aunt Hallie.” She said. 

“Okay.” Randall said. 

“Bye.” Ned said and he and his family left. 

Randall let out a deep breath. “What a day.” 

“Yeah. And to think we could get even more that way when our son gets older.” 

Though he was excited for it, he still wasn’t ready entirely. He just hoped that he was preparing himself fully. 

Hallie could see her boyfriend was antsy about something. “Is it about the baby?” 

“Yes. Am I going to know what to do to handle his needs? How to hold him? Calm him down?” 

“I know, a lot of this is scary for me too. We’ll work it out together. We’ll find out what our son likes and doesn’t like.” 

“We still need a name for him.” 

“Yeah, and we only want the best. And our own first names are like battle names, strong ones. Maybe his should be of that variety too.” Hallie suggested. 

“That is a good idea.” Randall agreed. 

“And now that we have our families settled on that you’re back, there’s still two others that need to know and you really need to talk to them.” 

Randall knew who she meant: his old rivals. 

“I don’t know if I can face them, Hallie. They might call the CDA first thing on me.” 

“I’ll be there with you. You need all the support you can get.” 

“Thanks. Have they ever been here before?” 

“It’s been awhile. All we did was hang and watch movies. Mike always has Celia with him.” 

“Yeah, good he has a girl of his own, but I just hope Sullivan wasn’t going to try to take you for his own.” 

“Being the new CEO, I don’t think he has time for a relationship anyway. But I am yours 100%, Randall.” She hugged him and kissed his face. 

He smiled at her. “I just need time to be able to see them after what we just did with my family.” 

“Sure. Maybe in another week?” 

“How about two. I just want more time to be with you alone, or if our families stop by again.” 

“We do need to get them together sometime anyway.” 

“I know and it will be soon.” 

Randall wanted to be able to enjoy his freedom for as long as he could with the girl he loved. He knew he could end up being put in jail for a long time because of his actions.


	15. Chapter 15

A week later, Hallie still hadn’t invited Mike and Sulley yet, but she did invite her parents and Randall’s family over for a trip to the park. Her apartment was kind of small for them all to fit in there. Randall went too, but was invisible. 

At the park, Cassie and Mason were glad to meet Ned, Marissa, and Rex. Hallie’s parents loved meeting little Rex most of all. He was a little shy but opened up. Then he was allowed to go play on the playground while the adults all talked about things. 

They talked about their jobs, interests, and stories about each other, just getting to know about the others. 

It was a great day and that they had finally all met.   
…………….

Within the next week, Hallie talked to Mike and Sulley that they were invited to come over to her place for an evening next Saturday. There was something important to discuss. 

“Just you two this time, Mike. You can tell Celia about it later. I just need to talk to you two.” Hallie said. 

“Alright.” Sulley said. 

Mike was a little bummed that Celia wasn’t invited too, but he would get over it. Maybe another time she would have her over too. 

At home that night, she told Randall they were coming over on Saturday. 

“I really hope I am ready to face them.” Randall said. 

“I know this is hard, but it needs to get sorted out. If we can get them on your side, it makes it better for you in court later.” Hallie said. 

“Sullivan might see it, but I doubt Wazowski will.” 

“You guys were friends in college. You should be able to claim a friendship again if you just really try. From what you told me about the RORs, they were the ones who messed you all up. Seeing things from their side is not how we should be, Randall. I know it just wasn’t all about losing in the games to Sulley. But they were a bad influence on you. Even when you lost, they could have offered encouragement instead. Everyone can have an off time here and there. That just wasn’t your night. But you owe this talk to them and yourself to get some powerful support for your court case and our life together.” 

“And also about your fraternity, if what you call the ’cool kids’ is better than true friendship, that just isn’t right. Mike was more your friend than they were. At least he didn’t try to torture you.” 

Hallie did have a point. 

Randall sadly remembered back to the college days in the RORS that if something wasn’t done right, Johnny especially would be hard on him. Or the others too. Things might have seemed fine out in the open in public, but at the fraternity house, things were not always that way in the way of brotherly friendship. 

Randall though had remembered when Mike had ignored him for a long time too. It had been too late. Mike had always been one self important fool. Things always had to go his way. He was a workaholic, and all in the end, he was never meant to be a scarer. 

Sullivan had been such a jock in college. He thought he could just get by on his family name to get him through school. But it took more than just a good family name to get through the scare course or school all together. And it was only thanks to his cheating in the scare games his team had seemed to have won, but Randall hadn’t stuck around to see the end of it. But he had seen in the paper the next day that he and Mike had been expelled. 

But despite everything, everyone had always loved Sullivan compared to him. Because of Randall’s temper and everything after that, he had such limited patience for idiots. Even when he had been a top scarer before Sullivan and Mike had become part of the teams, there had still been many that had feared or hated Randall. It seemed to him that when Sullivan became the top scarer that so many others were wanting a scarer that was more friendly. 

As Randall thought more about it, if he hadn’t met Hallie, his life would be better off in the swamps. It would have been harder to live in the human world. But it was all thanks to her that he had a real reason to come back here, and he would be a father. It had more meaning to him than anything else, even revenge. He never wanted to take her for granted again and he deserved a second chance, not being with the wrong people. Even working for Waternoose meant he was working for the wrong person. More bad influence on him.   
……………..

Saturday finally came. Randall was nervous about doing this with his rivals, but he knew he had to claim their support if not friendship. He didn’t know how Hallie did it with them. 

Mike had driven them to Hallie’s street. They went up to her apartment. 

“What do you think she wants to talk about?” Sulley asked. 

“Maybe she wants to get with you.” Mike joked. 

“Very funny, Mike.” 

“No, seriously, I think she digs you.” 

“I’m too busy for a relationship, Mike. I don’t think she’s over Randall yet.” 

“She’ll get over him. But you could be good for each other.” Mike said. 

Sulley rolled his eyes. Mike just wouldn’t quit. 

When they were at her door, they knocked. Hallie opened the door. “Come on in.” She said. They entered. 

Her home looked real nice and tidy. They went to sit on the couch. “So what did you want to talk about?” Sulley asked. 

“Guys, this is important and I need you to have an open mind. Can you do that?” She asked. 

“Yes, of course.” Sulley said. 

“Yes, but what about?” Mike asked. 

“I know you both have a troubled past with a certain someone. And he needs to be talked about.” Hallie said. 

“You mean Randall, right?” Sulley said. 

“Yes.” 

“I’ve already told why we had to banish him, Hallie.” 

“Yes, but then maybe you need to hear it from his side.” 

The two friends were a little dumbfounded. 

“He was just trying to rule the city with Waternoose! He didn’t have a side!” 

Randall hated to hear that. He was standing in the background, invisible. That did it. 

A certain form appeared in front of Mike. “Wazowski!” 

It startled Mike right off the couch and away from Randall. 

Randall laughed. “That never gets old.” 

“Randall!” Sulley said in shock. 

“Randall! Stop that!” Hallie scolded. 

“Sorry, but I had to do that.” He said. 

“What’s he doing back here?!” Mike stammered. 

“Hallie, do you know what you’re doing by allowing him in here?” Sulley asked. “Remember how he treated you before?” 

“He’s since apologized for that. And ever since he came back, we have reconciled. He’s been great to me. He’s even reconnected with my parents and his own family. He’s come a long way to being a better monster in the few weeks he’s been back here. He was just showing off in that moment, even if you didn’t like that, Mike.” Hallie said. “But that’s not why you are here, I had you two come over because I know the three of you had so many problems in the past and this needs to be solved once and for all.” 

Mike began making all kinds of mean remarks about him. Randall retaliated back at him. 

Sulley and Hallie were speechless for a few moments. But it wasn’t long before Hallie put a stop to it. 

“I don’t think it can be done, Hallie.” Randall said. 

“If you would just calm down first and then begin again.” 

“Guys, you need to hear Randall’s side of what was going on behind the scenes with everything. He needs your support for when this comes to court. I know you want to turn him over to the CDA now, but please, hear him out first. The CDA would just arrest him and cops would just tear his testimony apart more likely. They would do everything in their power to send him away for a long time. I know Randall did some bad things, but it’s not like he’s done a long lifetime of crimes, am I right?” Hallie exclaimed. 

“Right.” Randall said. “Before the scream extractor, I did abide by all the laws, even though I wasn’t the most friendly monster around.” 

Mike and Sulley could agree on that. Randall would have been in jail a long time ago if he had done many other crimes. 

“Guys, I know I’m not your favorite monster right now, but with me about to become a new father in a short time and I do want to be able to support Hallie and our baby, and I need all the support I can get. Waternoose was the main problem behind it all. He threatened Hallie if I didn’t work on the machine. He threatened my paycheck. He was the main source of it all. I was just his puppet to manipulate. That’s how he treated me. And you Sullivan, you heard him say that he was ordering me to kill you?” 

“Yes, I did.” Sulley said. He couldn’t believe he was hearing these coming from Randall. “And he said things about kidnapping more kids than just Boo. He tried to get me out of the way too even after we banished you.” 

“He would have done away with me or banished me himself if I didn’t do what he said. Or to Hallie. I couldn’t let him do that. She never knew what was going on though until after everything. And it was under his orders that I began avoiding her and taking her for granted that I let my greedy ways take over and I didn’t even know she was pregnant at the time.” Randall explained. 

Then the male lizard went on to explain all the other important things of the story. But most of all, he had been against kidnapping anymore kids than just that one. But it was just sheer exhaustion and desperation and anger that were driving him that one last day before banishment. But it had been under strict orders to do it all, and for all the wrong reasons. 

“I am sorry for it all, guys.” Randall said. 

As Mike and Sulley were looking at him, they saw that Randall’s demeanor had calmed down more. Mike was seeing more of the Randy that he knew in college so long ago. 

It sure had taken such a short time for Randall to change. But he had the best reasons to change. 

The two friends were seeing that Hallie’s influence was good on their old rival. It wasn’t easy for them to just forgive him like this, but they could see why he needed the support for a trial. 

“I know you guys will probably always have your rivalries and competition with each other, but could you at least try to make efforts to get along without hurting one another?” Hallie stated. 

Sullivan had begun thinking it. “I can agree.” He put his right hand out. 

Randall looked at it. “Agreed.” He took it. 

They shook for a moment and pulled away. 

“Mike.” Randall said and he offered his hand. 

Mike was still doubtful. “Alright.” He shook his hand too. 

“See? You can all learn to get along, and maybe, be friends one day.” Hallie said. 

“But if he causes more trouble, there will be trouble.” Mike warned. 

“I’m not going to be the trouble. Now if I just had a job.” 

“That won’t be easy, Randall. You walk into Monsters, Inc and the CDA will be on you in a second.” Sulley said. 

“Not if I was invisible.” 

“Yeah, but how long can you maintain it, really for the longest time?” Hallie asked. 

“A little while. It requires a lot of concentration to maintain it.” 

“Well, now that that’s settled, Sulley, is there any way how we could get a easy trial for him, or a good lawyer? I know we need to get Randall’s case solved. I would really hate for our son to grow up without his father.” Hallie said. 

“My family has a good lawyer. I could talk to him and he could see about representing Randall.” 

“Thanks, but can it wait awhile longer? The baby is going to hatch in just about two weeks. Can we at least celebrate our son’s birth first?” Hallie asked. 

“Sure. But I will keep in touch with you on the lawyer.” Sulley said. “He might be able to still work out what is needed while you are waiting.” 

“That’s fine, Sullivan. But I do want to be there for my son’s hatching when I couldn’t be there for Hallie when she had the egg. I want to be there with her that day.” Randall said. 

Mike and Sulley could understand this part. It was his child. But they still felt worried about Randall for the simple reasons, for what he had done. Sulley knew Boo wouldn’t forgive him so easily. Or the CDA. 

When they went home, Mike told Celia about it over the phone. His fiancé was surprised and a bit steamed at Hallie for keeping this from them. But to hear all the big details was also shocking. 

The important thing was that Randall was gaining support for when it came time to, he would reluctantly turn himself in. He just really wanted to wait until after his son was born first.


	16. Chapter 16

Later the following week, a lawyer showed up at the apartment in the evening. Hallie had to be the one to answer the door always, at least for awhile, unless it was one of the few supporters like his family, or Hallie’s parents. Randall just couldn’t risk arrest at the moment. 

The lawyer was the one who Sulley had spoken of. He was centipede like, with two arms. He was brownish in color. He had red eyes. His name was Mr. Kramer. 

Kramer was serious about his cases. He wanted to know everything from the start for when this would go to court. He was one of the best in the business for getting clients the shortest or best outcomes from their punishments. 

Randall and Hallie both hated the idea that Randall might go to jail for a long time and he might miss out on his son’s childhood. Kramer promised he would do the best he could. 

“If we could get the jury and judge to believe that not everything was your own doing on your own and that you were under orders to do the things that you did, they might go easier on you, but there would still be something that will be used to punish you.” Kramer said. 

“I just hope I don’t waste half my life behind bars.” Randall said. 

“I hope they don’t banish him again.” Hallie said. “I do want to marry him too.” 

Randall was glad to hear her say that. But he did also want to hear it in a decent proposal too. It just wasn’t going to be now.

Kramer said he would help and he would. At least they were getting their story straight now before anything further and the story had to be kept to the truth only and no changing details.

As Hallie had been at all of Randall’s get togethers with their family and friends, she hadn’t heard of any changing of details at all. Randall’s story had remained consistent. The truth didn’t change, lies did. Hallie told Kramer that the story had remained the same with everyone who he had seen and told what happened. 

If another witness said it was true, then it had to be. Though the only other witness was Randall’s old scaring partner, Jeff Fungus. He might also be able to back up the story too. 

Kramer left and said he would represent Randall when the time came.  
…………….

Hallie talked to Fungus and asked him to come to her place and once again, there was a startled response and such, and then the telling of what happened. 

Hallie recorded Fungus’s response to what he knew what had happened too. And Randall had remained calm with him while he had asked him questions. 

A lot of the answers Fungus had provided went along the same as Randall’s story. They thanked him for his time and story details. 

Fungus hadn’t known Randall to be that calm before. Hallie was sure to have been helping him. He smiled. And he too learned of their baby coming. Big changes were ahead of them.  
………………

The last weeks were finally up and there was a cracking in the egg in the incubator on a Thursday afternoon. 

Hallie was at work and Randall had once again, fallen asleep in the chair in the room. 

The cracking got louder and the baby pulled out an arm and hit it on the side of the wall. It awoke Randall. 

He looked at the incubator and he saw something coming out of the egg. He got up and went over to it. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

A little purple head was poking out and an arm. The tail had emerged at the other end. It was pink. There were three fronds on the head. 

Randall was surprised, and he saw his baby seemed to be struggling to get out of his egg. He opened the door and took his child out of the incubator and held him. He was wet and all. 

Randall proceeded to help pull the rest of the egg apart from his son’s body. He threw the shell away and wrapped his son in a towel and helped to dry him off. 

As he overlooked his son’s markings, he saw that he had a mix of blue and red markings on his back. He also had four arms and four legs, three fingers and toes each. Most of the body color was purple, like his dad. The eye color was green too. 

Randall could hardly believe this was his son. But then, he needed to know what he and Hallie were going to name him. He would wait until she came home that evening, but for now, he had the time to spend bonding with his son. 

He mainly just held him and talked to him. He even got a grasping reflex from the baby’s hands too. That just melted Randall’s heart. 

The baby lizard just seemed to coo at his father's voice. Randall was sure his son knew who he was. He must have known his voice. 

“What are we going to call you?” He asked the baby. 

The baby just looked up at him with big innocent eyes. 

Randall had never such a connection to anything so small and innocent before. Not even his own nephew when he was a baby. Though his highest other affections were for Hallie. But now, he definitely had it for this little baby, because it was his. 

“You remind me of me.” He said. 

He got up and looked some more through the baby book for a name. He wasn’t about to choose his childhood nickname for his son. 

For some reason, Randall kind of liked the name of Blake. He would ask Hallie and see what she said. The name meant ‘light, dark.’ 

Randall figured he had been kind of dark for so long and Hallie had become his light. And this little guy was a balance of them both. Why not? 

He put the book down and went to put a diaper on his son before he would go out and watch TV, get his son used to some more sounds. But he was worried if he got hungry. But he and Hallie had practiced preparing bottles of the reptile formula Hallie had gotten because the hatching had been close and had now come and gone. 

Randall stayed on the couch and just held Blake and turned on the TV. The baby gave a little jump, but didn’t cry. He had yet to hear him cry. But it wasn’t long that the TV sounds put little Blake to sleep for the first time. Randall smiled. 

Randall watched TV the rest of the afternoon, holding and watching his son. 

When Hallie got home that evening, Randall had a surprise for her. 

“Hallie, there’s a surprise. Look who wants to meet you.” Randall said. 

Hallie was more than surprised that her child had hatched while she was gone. She had so wanted to see it. But then, for her lover having missed so much during the pregnancy and the egg laying, him being here and witnessing the hatching was nice. 

He gave her the baby. “He’s so beautiful, Randall.” She said. 

“Yes, he is. He’s our son. I don’t know if you’ll like it, but how’s the name Blake?” 

“Blake Boggs? How about Blake William Boggs?” 

“Why William?” 

“It’s my father’s middle name and it sounds like it catches the beat.” 

“It does. So that’s who he’ll be then.” 

When Blake woke up and heard a female voice, he cooed at her too, but began to get fussy. 

“He must be getting hungry. Have you fed him?” 

“No. He just laid there all afternoon.” 

“Well, now it’s time for his first meal then.” 

Randall prepared the formula. Then Hallie sat down to feed it to Blake. The proud father just sat down and watched the new mother. But then he came over and sat next to her. 

Hallie looked at him. “We’re a family now, Randall. We aren’t married yet, but we are officially a family.” 

“Yeah, we are. I wish I could enjoy this forever.” He said. 

“You were able to handle everything okay, right?” 

“Yeah. He was halfway out when he woke me up. But I had to help him get the rest of the way out. He was struggling to get out.” 

“Good thing you were here.” She leaned over and kissed her lover. 

Randall kissed her back. 

The moment couldn’t have been better for them. They both enjoyed feeding their son for the first time. And later, they put him to bed in his crib. 

Then the two of them had some personal time together before going to bed.


	17. Chapter 17

Hallie went to work the next day announcing the birth of her son. Many of the other monsters were so happy for her. 

Some others said that the daycare could take care of the baby while she was working. 

“No, that’s fine. I have a good babysitter at home watching him.” She said. 

While Hallie worked, it gave Randall time to give to his son. Playing and feeding him and putting him down for sleeping. 

Blake had slept for a little while during the night, but had woken them both up when they first heard him crying. The parents knew this was going to be hard at first, but would get used to it. 

But as Hallie knew, if Randall went to jail later, her parents might be able to take care of Blake, or she could bring him to work with her. That might be best. But she knew her parents would want to meet their grandson soon. 

On the silent side, Sulley asked her how Randall had taken the birth. 

“He did great. I wasn’t home when he hatched. He helped him out of the shell when he was having problems getting out.” 

“What’s his name?” 

“Blake.” 

“Who does he look like more?” 

“More like his dad, but has a mix of our markings and my pink tail color. He has Randall’s fronds and green eyes too.” 

“I’d love to meet him sometime.” 

“And you will.” 

“But don’t forget what you two promised. Now that Blake has hatched, Randall needs to turn himself in.” 

“We haven’t forgotten. And he will. Soon.” 

Hallie hated this. That Randall would have to face such punishments and he had a son at home to take care of. He was already a good parent even though the baby was only less than a full day old.   
……………..

She went home that night and talked to Randall about what he needed to do. 

“I’ll spend this week with you and Blake and next week I’ll go. I know it’s going to be hard and I’ll stick to my word. I just want the first full week with my son.” He said. 

They held each other. They would try to spend as much time together as a family this week.   
……………..

The week finally ended. The weekend came and went. Hallie had Blake with her and Randall along for the ride. She drove him to the police station. This had been waited on for so long and it had been a promise. 

Randall kissed both his girl and son goodbye. “We’ll see each other again soon.” He said. 

“I love you.” Hallie said. 

“Love you too. Blake too.” 

Hallie hated to drive away. Randall hated seeing her go. 

He turned and looked at the precinct. He took a deep breath and slowly went inside. 

Randall walked in and it looked so busy. He felt like he was about to lose his breakfast. He wished he didn’t have to do this. He walked up to the counter. 

A cop was sitting there doing paperwork. “Yes?” He said. 

“I… I’m Randall Boggs, turning myself in.” 

The cop looked up. He had seen the pictures of the lizard criminal. Indeed, he was looking at the criminal right now. 

It didn’t take long for it to be announced and Randall soon found himself in cuffs. He was booked up and prepared to be put in the system. And the CDA was notified that Randall had been apprehended. 

Hallie saw Randall on the news that night and it made her cry. He wouldn’t be helping her with Blake for awhile now. 

Even Hallie’s parents and Randall’s family saw it too. So did Mike and Sulley. Sulley saw that Randall had done the right thing. He knew this was hard on Hallie because she loved him and their son. 

And days later, Blake’s name was released in the paper. It was mentioned that Randall was the father. 

Hallie had taken Blake to the doctor to make sure he was alright. The doc said he was just fine.   
…………….

In the system, Randall had by now been taken to the prison. He had on an orange shirt that marked him. He had a belt on his stomach and it had his hands all cuffed. 

The CDA had begun talking to him and his lawyer had been contacted again. 

Kramer promised he would try to get him the shortest sentence possible. “I’ll get you back to see your girl and son as fast as I can.” 

The guards were not so nice to him. They were pretty rough on him and gave him cold, icy stares. Randall glared back, but did nothing. 

There were plenty of other prisoners there too that tried to pick fights with him. That’s when Randall had to talk tough and act like it too so they wouldn’t think he was weak. It was just for his own safety. 

But when he saw his son’s name in the paper, he was happy. It gave him high hope that he would get out soon and see his son. But first, there was deciding on when the trial was going to be. He hoped soon.   
…………..

In another part of the prison, was Randall’s ex-boss and he was talking to his lawyer and he was saying that there were going to be some things added going on to his punishment according to what another witness had said. 

Waternoose wasn’t pleased about this. “Who is it?” 

“Your former accomplice, Randall Boggs.” 

“That traitor! He’s going to pay for this!” 

The lawyer leaned in. “How do you propose we do it?” 

Waternoose whispered to him his plan. The lawyer thought it was very resourceful.  
……………..

Several days later, as Roz wanted to get the trial going as fast as possible, a trial had been brought together of witnesses, lawyers, jury, and the defendants. 

This one was the trial of Mr. Waternoose’s crimes. Randall was a witness to this. 

The judge found Waternoose to be guilty of all his crimes. He would later be sentenced to 20 years in prison. 

Waternoose was not happy about that and he glared angrily at Randall. 

Randall glared back at him just as much. But then, the old crab monster tried to charge at him. Waternoose wanted to kill him. 

“You’ll pay for this, Boggs! You hear me!” Waternoose had been stopped by officers and dragged from the room. 

After that drama was over, now the judge turned to Randall. “Now, Mr. Boggs, it is now your turn.” He said. 

Randall was ready to face this, if nervously. He just wanted to know what it was and get it over with. He wanted to be redeemed in this world and not be banished again, as he had a family now. 

The witnesses were all called and questioned. Randall sometimes looked back at his family and new friends. He especially looked at Hallie, who gave him smiles. This was the first time of seeing him since he turned himself in. She hoped he got a light sentence. The sooner it was over, the sooner they could set a wedding date. 

Celia was in charge of watching Blake while the trial was going on. 

There were many not so nice things said about him and others, ones like especially Hallie, said many nice things about him. 

Randall had a bad temper at times, but when he committed to something or someone, he did it. He was going to be committed to his family too, the one he had created with Hallie. 

After all the witnesses were questioned about his actions and of past things, Randall was finally allowed to talk for himself. 

He explained the same thing that he had done before. But most of all, he did say he was sorry for what happened, and he wanted to change his ways and to be trusted. He also said he wanted to be a father to his son. 

As the jury looked on at him, he didn’t seem like the heartless lizard they had heard so much about and wanted for such vicious crimes. And they had all seen how Waternoose had tried to attack him in front of them. 

When the jury decided his fate, he was found to be partially guilty for the crimes, but the judge didn’t sentence him so heavily. From what he had seen and heard, and then he sentenced Randall to more of house arrest, probation, and community service for the next year. 

The good news was that he could serve it with Hallie and their son. But his activities were to be strictly limited. Randall couldn’t have been happier to just not go to prison. 

He was unbooked from the system, had a monitor put on one of his legs, and he was allowed to go home. 

Randall couldn’t have been happier to go home to Hallie’s. It seemed that the story and the emotions had worked, plus the work of his lawyer, and the witnesses’ testimony. But this punishment was better than what his old boss had gotten. 

The lizard was still worried though on Waternoose’s threat. He now had more to worry about than just himself. 

Sulley ended up inviting him back to the factory for a job. It was either to work on improving the new laugh canisters or working in the mail room. Randall easily chose the canisters. At least this way he could put his engineering skills to a better use. 

Scaring was out and wouldn’t be allowed back. Randall had his own sense of humor, but he just couldn’t make others laugh. He would never be a laugher. 

Randall could be allowed to be out at certain times of the day for a job and some other activities, and on weekends, he had to participate in community services, but he had to be home at Hallie’s by a certain time, or he would be in trouble. He was determined to do what was required of him. 

He had spent just over a week in jail and didn’t want to go back. He loved spending his time with Hallie and Blake. And it was also more of a more normal life.


	18. Chapter 18

During the year, Randall worked hard at his job and at staying out of trouble. He was allowed to visit his family and do other things, but he always had to be home by nine. Sometimes that did take the fun out of activities with the curfew, but he didn’t want to go to prison again. 

But more importantly, he and Hallie began planning their wedding. While shopping at a time, he had enough money saved to buy an engagement ring for her. She had fully accepted his proposal this time. 

Both Randall and Hallie’s families were happy that they were engaged. And even as long as they had known each other, they were going to wait until after Randall’s probation was lifted first before the wedding could take place.   
…………….

But behind their backs, trouble was brewing. 

Waternoose knew he wasn’t getting out of prison anytime soon. He had his lawyer do his homework on Boggs and he brought forth someone from Randall’s past to talk to his boss. 

Waternoose was so ticked at that lizard for betraying him and he had heard of his sentence and why should that lizard get to be so happy? 

The crab monster had a plan to take Randall down. This other monster was also entirely on board too.   
………………..

Despite the punishment that he had going on, ever since he had met Hallie, this was the best time in Randall’s life. She was the best thing that ever happened to him. She had given him a reason to come back and get a second chance, and more so, his child too. 

Randall hadn’t had much good luck all his life, and the same went for Hallie. They both deserved some happiness, and each other. They balanced each other. Even if Randall developed some grumpiness, she knew how to deal with him and would usually let him cool down. 

It had been nearly the full year since the probation began. He had done so well at staying out of trouble. 

There were eyes watching the apartment, to figure out when would be the best chance to strike. 

One weekend, Randall and Hallie went out for an evening by themselves. It was seen that both lizard parents were gone. Now was the time to strike. 

The strange monsters made their way up to the apartment that was Hallie’s. 

A elderly female neighbor monster was babysitting Blake. She had just finished feeding him and put him down for a nap when there was a knock on the door. 

She went to answer the door and when she answered it, the door was flung open and she fell over. It knocked her out. 

“Where is it?!” 

“Look everywhere!” The leader ordered. 

“You mean like right here?” Another said. 

The leader looked and in his arms, was little Blake. 

“What are we going to do with it?” 

“We’re going to take it and maybe, just maybe, kill it if necessary, but first, we lure Boggs into our trap. Get some baby supplies and let’s go before the old hag wakes up.” 

Some diapers and food were grabbed into a bag and they scurried out of the apartment. They left a ransom note in the crib. 

The elderly woman woke up some time later and saw the place had been ransacked. But her first thought was to go check on the baby. She went to the nursery and found the note instead of Blake. 

She knew this was trouble. She went to the phone and called the police. Then she called Hallie’s phone. 

Randall and Hallie had had dinner and were out in the park for a romantic stroll. They had just sat down on a bench when the phone rang. Hallie picked it up and saw it was their phone number. 

Randall just thought that the old woman needed something to care for their son, but stopped thinking that when Hallie yelled. “WHAT?!” 

“No, we’ll be right there. Randall, we have to get back home NOW!” Hallie had gotten so desperate so quick. 

“What is it?” He asked. 

“Someone broke into our apartment and took our son!” 

“WHAT?! Let’s go!” 

They both hurried back to the apartment. There were cops everywhere when they got back. Some were not too pleased to see Randall there. 

They went up to the ones questioning the old woman. She was very upset. She said she had no idea who the kidnappers were. 

“Hello, what happened here?” Hallie demanded to know. 

“Oh, it’s good you’re back. Some strange monsters just threw the door open and knocked me down and I was out. When I came to, I checked on the baby first thing and he was gone.” She explained. 

“Who could have done this?” Hallie asked Randall. 

“I don’t know, but they will pay.” He said angrily. 

The cops began to ask them questions. They said that they knew nothing. They had just gone out for a few hours of fun and left Blake in the woman’s care. She had babysat before and there had been no problems. 

Then the two of them were allowed to see the ransom note. It was addressed to Randall. 

Boggs, 

If you ever want to see your little brat alive again, you will get two million mondollars and come yourself to the old warehouse outside of town on the old west side. Be there by noon tomorrow or the brat pays the price!

Randall couldn’t believe these monsters had threatened his son’s life. What did he ever do to them? 

When Hallie saw the note, she began to cry and she hugged him. He held her. This had gone too far. 

Randall knew he had to step up and do this for his child. The cops knew that Randall was on probation, and they warned him that he shouldn’t be doing this. 

“I won’t sit by and let them harm my son!” Randall growled. “If they want me, they’ll get me.”

“Just be careful, Randall.” Hallie said. 

“I will. With my abilities, I could sneak in and out.” 

“But you also need the money and that’s money we don’t have.” 

“We can get you the money.” The lead detective said. 

“Thank you.” Hallie said. 

It was already so late though and they would have to wait until the morning when banks were open again. 

Some police stayed with them during the night. 

Randall was too mad to sleep, but he let Hallie stay near him. She had managed to cry herself to sleep. 

The two detectives watched Randall warily. With him being so angry and on probation, they didn’t know what he’d do. But any father would be like that in his position. 

Randall was taking it upon himself to look after Hallie. He knew she was upset enough as it was. So was he, but he had to remain strong for her. But the big question was why? Why would they take their son? 

They had even called their families and told them what happened. It was on the news. The families were upset too. 

Mike and Sulley saw it too and couldn’t believe it was happening. Who would do this?


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, though Randall hadn’t slept at all, he wasn’t tired. There was too much adrenaline in his system. He was ready to take on whoever had Blake. 

Hallie had slept, but she hadn’t left his side and now they had to separate so Randall could go get their son as the note had said to. 

The police got the money to them and both of them were driven out west of town where there was an old empty warehouse. 

It would have been so easy for Randall just to sneak in invisibly, but he was going to find out who had his son. They were so going to pay. But he took the money too for an even exchange so they wouldn’t harm his son. Blake was only a baby. 

Cops were all around the building, ready to go in. 

Randall had a little microphone attached to his leg monitor so the cops could hear any conversation. 

He had the money bag and went into the building, letting the door slam and alerting the kidnappers. 

“Hey! I’m here, kidnappers!” Randall called out. “I have your money, now release my son!” 

There was hysterical laughter. 

“Nice try there, Boggs.” The voice said. 

Randall’s eyes lit up when he saw who it was. “Worthington!” 

“In the flesh, lizard.” 

“Why did you do this? Who are you working for? I have the money, now give me back my son.” Randall demanded. 

“It’s been so nice to see again, but more so, to see you struggle. Your old boss tracked us down and paid us for this. Now give us the money and you can have the brat back.” 

Randall couldn’t believe his old college roommates would do this. He walked ever so slowly over to them and laid the sack down. “There, now give me the baby.” 

“Not so fast. Chet, check it.” Johnny ordered. 

Chet checked inside to make sure it was all real. “It’s real, Johnny.” 

“Where’s my son?” Randall demanded. 

“Not looking high enough, Boggs.” 

Randall looked up and there was a bundle dangling above a fire. 

“Did you think we were going to make it easy for you?” Reggie snarked. 

“If you want me, you got me, but he never did anything. Let him go.” Randall said nervously. 

“Aww, being the loser dad you think you are? You’ll always be a loser, Boggs. You’ll never be the dad a kid deserves.” 

That pushed Randall’s buttons. He growled. He charged for the wall where the rope was tied, but the other monsters tried to grab for him, trying to stop him. “Light it!” He heard. 

The rope was lit and the big crab grabbed a hold of Randall’s middle. Randall began to immediately struggle. “Let me go!” 

Chet then grabbed his throat. It made Randall gasp and his top hands tried to get him to let go. His breath was cut off. 

Randall continued to struggle and he whipped his lower body around and kicked both of the bullies in the faces and tripped Johnny, and though he was coughing, he made his way over to the wall to untie the rope. 

Johnny didn’t let that go so easily. He got up and pulled a knife and threw it at Randall. 

The knife landed squarely in Randall’s left side. He screamed in pain and let go of the rope and the bundle began to fall. But he noticed in time and he moved quickly. He had just enough adrenaline left to pull it off. 

Randall caught his son just as the bundle reached the bottom. He made sure Blake was alright. 

It was then that the CDA and the police burst into the warehouse. 

The kidnappers couldn’t believe Randall had the cops on his side. But then, they had kidnapped a kid. 

Johnny and his friends were cuffed and were going to be taken to jail or other places should the authorities see fit. 

“Good work, Boggs.” Roz said. 

“I would do anything for my son.” Randall said as he got up and winced. Blake seemed to be alright. He began to cry. He held him to his chest. 

When he got outside, Hallie ran to him. She took Blake in her arms. “How is he?” 

“He seems to be alright. Just frightened.” 

“Which is more than I can say for you. Come on. Let’s get you checked out.” Hallie said, as she soon noticed some blood flowing down his side and she had some on her hands. She also noticed the ones on his neck given by Chet. 

Some paramedics examined the wounds that Randall had gotten in the scuffle. The knife wound had been the most serious. He was taken to the hospital to make sure it hadn’t caused any real damage and the wounds were sewn up. He was released later that day. He went home with a bandage around his middle and his neck. 

Hallie was impressed that her fiance had done all this just to go to the lengths to get their son back. The money had also been returned to the bank. 

That night, there was a family dinner celebrating Randall’s heroic deed and the return of Blake, who was just fine. The whole lizard family was at Hallie’s parents’ place. It was a great dinner and family night. Even Randall’s family was there. 

Now the others felt sure that Randall was really ready to be the family man he wanted to be. His actions had proved he was going to be there for his family. 

Soon after that, Randall was released from his probation. That was the greatest feeling of all and the wedding plans could now really proceed.


	20. Chapter 20

Epilogue

The following April, Hallie and Randall enjoyed the greatest day of their lives. They couldn’t get enough of being together. Their friends and families also came to their wedding. And Randall’s injuries had healed fine from the attack, though they had left scars. 

The grandparents and aunt and uncle took turns watching Blake. Rex was fond of his little cousin. Even he wanted to play with him. 

There was a great reception. Dancing, kissing, throwing the flowers, that Celia caught, and what the groom threw, that Sulley caught. And later came the speeches. It was just a fun night. Plus the cutting of the cake was the best of all. 

But most of all, Randall and Hallie felt so blessed that they had so many friends that supported their union.

They went on a honeymoon for a week while their families took turns watching Blake. 

Randall and Hallie were so happy together and were glad that they could have this little vacation to celebrate their happiness. 

They went hiking together, took pictures, had special dinners, went swimming, attended a biker show even, and had their special evenings together. It was a fabulous time. 

When they returned, they had missed their son and were ready to return home, but Randall had a surprise for Hallie, that they were going to be moving to a rental house instead. Their families had helped pay for the down payment. They were going to be moving. 

Hallie was surprised indeed. After what had happened to them at the apartment, they just didn’t feel safe there anymore. 

That weekend, their friends came over and helped to move things. 

It was a nice house. Small, but big enough for a couple and a few kids. It was blue on the outside, but white walls on the inside. It was in good shape. 

Hallie and Randall had their own room and Blake had his. There was a spare room too. It might eventually be used for another baby or just used as a guest room. 

Weeks later, Hallie had a surprise for Randall. “I’m pregnant.” She said. 

Randall wasn’t too surprised. He was thrilled. 

When the egg came, this time they wanted a girl. 

When the girl hatched, they named her Tiffany Lorraine Boggs. She looked a lot more like her mother. 

Randall and Hallie couldn’t have been more proud of their new home and their two kids. They had a wonderful family life with their other families too, who also welcomed a niece and granddaughter.

Randall hoped that he wouldn’t hear from his old enemies again. He would always be looking out for his family. They were his greatest reasons for living. His family meant more than anything to him and wouldn’t trade it for the old ways he had ever again. 

Randall had come so far in his life in just over a couple of years. And it had been Hallie that had helped him to change. If it hadn’t been for her, he might have stayed in the swamps, or if he came back bent on revenge only, he would have gone to jail most likely for a long time, like his ex-boss. 

And taking care of his own kids did help him to understand what it was like to be protective of something that was living and so helpless. Like when Sullivan was standing up to him over the human kid. He understood the feeling now. 

Sulley did let him and Boo make up as well. Randall had owed her. Now that she was a little older, she could understand words better. He said he was sorry and wouldn’t do it again to her or any other kid. He also told her that he was a daddy. 

Randall did introduce his kids to the little girl, who thought they were cute. Boo was interested in making friends with them as they grew up. She also eventually made friends with Rex too. 

The kids all seemed to get along okay. 

Life was just at the best in Monstropolis for the monsters and none other than that of Randall and his new family and friends he had made. And he had a loving wife to support him. He wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. 

The End


End file.
